Difference
by kyori kyoya
Summary: Sakura "Tertarik" pada pacar "sepupunya" ya itu Sasuke,lalu bagaimana Sasuke akan menangapinya?sanggupkah ia menahan gejolak yang ada pada Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Diffarence**

 **Disclaimer :Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: D.C Kyori Kyoya**

 **Rating : T menuju M**

 **Genre : Romance,**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU.**

 **SASUSAKU/SASUHINA**

Aku tersenyum saat perempuan berambut gelap itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya semakin cantik saat ia tersenyum-tersipu malu. Membuatku gemas ingin memakannya. Tapi aku harus menahan diriku. Jujur saja, dia berbeda dari perempuan manapun yang sering ku jumpai. Dia begitu cantik-jelas dia seorang Hyuuga,pintar-tentu saja,dia sempurna-iya. Dia gadis pemalu,tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang kuceritakan tadi. Biasanya gadis-gadis akan mengejarku kemanapun aku berada tapi tidak dengannya. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tersipu kemudian menunduk dan pergi. Tapi itu tidak lagi setelah aku berkencan dengannya kurang lebih 3 bulan ini.

Bisa dibilang kami ini merupakan pasangan yang sempurna. Seorang Uchiha berkencan dengan gadis Hyuuga. Di kalangan pembisnis nama Uchiha dan Hyuuga tidak lah asing, Uchiha yang terkenal dengan segala kepunyaannya dibidang transportasi dan Hyuuga dengan segala tambang emasnya yang dipunyainya. Luar biasa bukan? Banyak orang yang berpikir ini semua demi bisnis semata tapi tidak,aku menyukai gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingku ini, mata lavendernya terfokus pada jalan. Kami sedang berjalan menuju kediamannya.

Setelah menghabiskan weekend ku bersamanya,aku semakin enggan untuk meninggalkannya barang sedetik saja.

Kami tiba di rumahnya tepat pukul 7 malam,aku masih ingin hidup,jika ayah dari gadis yang ku kencani ini tahu aku membawa anak gadisnya dari pagi hingga malam,aku pasti akan dibunuh di saat ini juga. Hinata melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dan akupun mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku hanya berharap,bahwa ayah Hinata sedang tidak berada di rumah saat ini. Dan harapan kecilku terwujud dengan cepatt.

"Sepertinya ayah sedang tidak berada di rumah Sasuke." Suara lembutnya memasuki gendang telingaku. Aku tersenyum bahagia mengetahui hal tersebut.

Aku segera duduk ketika ia melangkah memasuki ruang tengah dan mungkin menuju ke kamarnya. Aku bersender pada sofa berwarna coklat tua ini,mataku terpajam. Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat pulang dan merebahkan diri diatas kasur kesayanganku.

"Kau...siapa?" suara asing itu membuatku duduk tegap,dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

Seorang perempuan berambut pink yang panjang,hanya mengenakan sebuah tangtop berwarna hitam dan sebuah hotpast berwarna senada,menatapku tajam. Seakan-akan aku ini adalah musuh bebuyutnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya!" pemandangan didepanku ini sempat membuatku berhebti bernapas untuk sesaat. Tubuhnya kecil putih,dan dia tidak terlalu tinggi. Aku bisa menjamin bahwa dia hanya sebatas bahuku. Ia menatapku semakin garang setelah mendengar penuturanku barusan. Mata hijaunya melotot,hidung kecil mancungnya nampak menghirup napas,sebelum bibrir kecil tipis itu bersuara.

"Apa kau seorang pencuri?" he? Memangnya apa ada pencuri setampan diriku. Jawabannya adalah tidak. Bagaimana dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku pencuri. Alis kananku terangkat. Dengan perlahan aku menghampirinya yang berada di perpotongan ruang tamu ruang tengah dan disana ada sebuah anak tangga kecil. Entah akan menuju kemana tangga itu,aku sama sekali belum berkeliling rumah kekasihku. Dia berada di anak tangga,benar dugaanku dia hanya sebatas bahuku jika tidak menaiki anak tangga itu.

"Sakura?!" pekikan seseorang membuat kami menoleh ke sumber suara. Perempuan berumur 20 tahun itu baru saja menuruni anak tangga di samping gadis berambut pink itu.

"Hinata?" perempuan yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu mendorongku menjauh dan memeluk Hinata.

"Aku merindukan mu!" Hinata berucap dengan nada bergetar. Apa dia akan menangis?

"Aku lebih merindukan mu!" kini giliran Sakura yang berucap. Sepertinya aku baru saja menyaksikan sebuah drama yang menyayat hati. Oh ya ampun aku dilupakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian melupakan aku." Ujarku sambil memutar bola mataku bosan. Mendengarku berbicara Hinata segera melepaskan pelukannya,kemudia menatapku bersamaan dengan perempuan kecil tersebut.

"Sasuke ini sepupuku. Haruno Sakura." Ia tersenyum memperkenalkan perempuan bernama Sakura padaku. Dan lihatlah perempuan itu menatapku membunuh.

"Dan Sakura ini Uchiha Sasuke,kekasihku." Ia berbicara pelan saat menyebut kata 'kekasih' mungkin dia malu. Pandangan matanya berubah,masih tajam tetapi tidak setajam tadi,aku mengulurkan tangan guna menjabat tangannya.

Tangannya begitu halus,hampir sama halusnya seperti tangan Hinata.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Uchiha-san." Ia cepat-cepat melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Seperti takut jika berlama-lama berjabat tangan dengan ku akan tertular virus mematikan.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan bergumam kecil menanggapinya. Hinata menuntun Haruno menuju ruang tengah,dan lagi-lagi aku mengikutinya. Mereka duduk berdekatan,saling berpegangan tangan. Nampaknya mereka cukup dekat.

"Kapan kau sampai? Seharusnya kau bilang bisa menjemputmu." Apa ini gadis yang biasanya pendiam pemalu kini bertanya panjang lebar pada sepupunya.

"Tadi pagi kira-kira pukul 10. Dan kau sudah diculik oleh kekasih mu itu. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu." Ia menatapku sinis,senyum miringnya menakutkan.

"Apakah ayah tahu bahwa kau kemari? Dan berapa lama kau disini?" oh astaga Hyuuga Hinata kenapa kau menjadi sangat cerewet. Bahkan kau mengabaikanku.

"Ya,paman Hiashi tahu,dia yang menjemputku dibandara. Aku akan kuliah di sini bersamamu Hinata."

"Benarkah itu? Sasuke apa kau tahu Sakura baru berumur 18 tahun,tapi dia sangat Genius,umur 16 tahun dia sudah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas." Akhirnya Hinata kembali menyadari keberadaanku. Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas dan bengambil smartphone ku yang bergetar beberapa saat yang lalu. Sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi.

"Hinata aku harus pergi." Ucapku sambil berdiri,dan kedua orang itu juga ikut berdiri. Hinata mengantarkan aku samapai depan. Aku mengucapkan selamat malam dan pergi dari kediamannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang,ingatanku tentang sepupu Hinata tidak pernah hilang,caranya menatapku,caranya berbicara,caranya berjalan, arrgghhhhhhhh ada apa denganku. Seharusnya aku memikirkan kekasihku saja,bukan orang lain, sialan. Aku dengan kesal menginjak dalam-dalam pedal gas pada mobil sportku. Kini mobil biru milikku berjalan dengan sangat cepat di kesunyian malam.

 _ **Diffarence**_

Aku terbangun saat jam diatas bangku disamping tempat tidurku berbunyi. Semalam setelah aku pulang dari rumah Hinata tubuhku mendadak panas,mengingat sepupunya menggunakan tangtop hitam yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya,yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Aku menjadi gila hanya dengar memikirkannya saja. Bahkan dada Hinata tidak cukup indah lagi menurutku. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu dada Hinata? Tentu saja aku curi-curi pandang,aku tidak mau sampai Hinata tahu bahwa aku in mesum. Seorang lelaki mesum itu bukan kah hal wajar? Dari pada memikirkannya sebaiknya aku bergegas mandi dan berangkat ke kampus. Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan Haruno itu lagi.

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan mandi dan tentu saja berpakaian,aku tergesa menuruni tangga. Salahkan si Haruno itu yang selalu dengan tiba-tiba mencul di kepalaku,hingga aku _"berolah raga tangan di selakanganku"_ bahkan semalam aku juga melakukannya. Benar-benar sial.

Tanpa menghirau kan panggilan beberapa pelayan aku bergegas menuju garasi dan masuk kedalam mobil,menuju kampus.

Setibanya di kampus aku mendapati dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Dua orang itu adalah Hinata dan gadis Haruno itu. Aku berinisiatif untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Sasuke. Kau sedikit terlambat." Tegur Hinata sambil menyerahkan beberapa kertas pada Haruno. Karena angin bertiup cukup kencang,kertas yang dibawa Hinata terbang tertiup angin,tapi tidak begitu jauh. Hinata menghampiri kertas itu dan menyerahkan sisanya pada Haruno. Karena sedikit kesusahan membawa kertas-kertas itu Haruno tidak sengaja menjatukan bolpoinnya. Dengan reflek Hinata mengambilnya. Aku sedikit bisa melihat dadanya di balik kemeja tipis ungu miliknya. Hinata tersenyum menyerahkan bolpoint itu pada Haruno.

"Aku ada kelas pagi hari ini,jadi Sasuke tolong ajak Sakura mengelilingi kampus. Dia sudah terdaftar di kampus ini." Dia melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Apa aku harus menemaninya berkeliling? Berdua? Hanya BERDUA? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi ke arah mana?" Haruno berhasil membuatku kembali dari pikiranku sendiri. Kertas-kertas yang tadi ditangannya kini sudah entah dimana. Mungkin sudah berada di tas punggungnya.

"Ikuti aku." Aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Sedikit menjelaskan tempat-tempat penting di kampus ini tidak lah sulit bagiku. Sampai kami berjalan pada sebuah lorong gelap yang menghubungkan lab Fisika dan Biologi.

"Apa kau mengencani Hinata hanya karena dadanya?" pertanyaan itu membuatku kaget dan memutarkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Aku menatapnya intens,senyum miringnya kembali diperlihatkan padaku. Dia mendorongku hingga aku terbentur pada tembok lab Fisika yang sepi ini. Dia semakin dekat denagnku,aku yakin dia pasti berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggiku.

"Jika benar,kau juga boleh mengencaniku." Dadanya merapat pada dada bidangku. Aku benar-benar berhenti bernapas saat itu juga. Aku membalikkan keadaan seketika itu juga. Dengan cepat aku menyatukan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Bibirnya benar-benar lembut. Bahkan aku belum pernah beciuman dengan Hinata. Apa ini yang disebut dengan selingkuh?

Maafkan aku Hinata.

 _ **TBC**_

Fanfic abal-abal kyori yang ke tiga hehe semoga menghibur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Difference**

 **Disclaimer :Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Difference** **Kyori Kyoya**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Family,**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU.**

 **SASUSAKU/SASUHINA**

 _ **SSL**_

Bibir itu terus-terusan menghisap bibirku,kedua tangannya memeluk leherku,membelai tengkukku,menjambak rambutku. Sensasi yang luar biasa kurasakan untuk pertama kalinya. Aku didominasi dalam sebuah ciuman,dan aku tidak suka ini. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya yang sudah terpojok di dinding lab Fisika,kaki pendeknya melingkari pingangku. Aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ku lakukan? Sudah pasti aku tidak bisa lari dari Haruno sialan ini.

Dia melepaskan panggutan bibirnya,namun bibirnya masih menempel di bibirku,aku menatapnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Satu hal yang baru ku sadari. Dia begitu cantik. Mata beningnya menyedotku,hijau menyejukan,bukan lavender yang polos dan membosankan,matanya begitu menyala,sorotnya menginginkanku. Ia sedikit mendorongku,tangannya sudah berada di dadaku,menghalangi dadanya yang kenyal saat menekan dadaku.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani padaku. Tapi kau? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dari ku Haruno?" matanya masih senantiasa menatapku,tangannya kembali merangkul leherku.

"Aku hanya tertarik padamu. Itu saja." Tangan kanannya membelai pipiku dan bibirku.

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapku seakan ingin membunuhku kemari saat di rumah Hinata?" aku masih setia menatapnya, bahkan kakinya masih melingkari pinggangku.

"Itu hanya sebuah kedok Sayang." Ia mengecup bibirku pelan sebelum dia meminta ku untuk diturunkan dan dibebaskan dari kekanganku. Aku pun menurutinya walaupun aku tidak iklas untuk melakukannya. Ia berjalan di depanku dengan kedua tangannya berada di belakang badan kecilnya. Aku baru ingat dia baru berumur 18 tahun, lebih muda 2 tahun dariku dan juga Hinata.

"Sasuke? Boleh aku panggil begitu? Kau boleh memanggilku Sakura." Dia menolah kemudian tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum miring yang menakutkan,melainkan senyum yang sangat manis,bahkan lebih manis dari Hinata. Aku terdiam melihat senyumnya. Dadaku berdetak lebih cepat. Ini belum pernah kurasakan saat aku melihat senyum Hinata. Ada apa denganku? Aku tidak tau.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dariku,dan aku hanya berdiam diri ia mulai jengkel dan mendatangiku dengan raut wajah yang kesal,

"Heii,kenapa kau mendiamiku?" suaranya meninggi hingga membuat gema di sepanjang lorong lab ini dan itu membuat ku tersentak. Ia memengan tanganku. Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah memegang tangan ku duluan. Yang selalu mengambil inisiatif aku,dan itu sedikit membuatku ragu,apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku sebagai kekasihnya atau apa?

"Boleh saja,kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku mampu membuat senyum lebar di bibirnya. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang berada ditanganku. Tangan kiriku kulepaskan dari genggamannya kemudian mengusap rambut pinknya pelan. Halus sekali.

Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan di sepanjang lorong lab,untung saja lab ini begitu panjang dan sepi. Dia banyak menceritakan tentang dirinya, bagaimana dia hidup di New Zealand berternak sapi bersama ibunya,ayahnya sudah meninggal saat dia lahir,ini sedikit membuatku merasa tidak enak saat bertanya mengenai ayahnya. Tapi yang membuatku heran kenapa dia tidak sedih sama sekali,aku mencoba bertanya,tapi dia hanya berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa sedih karena belum melihat sama sekali ayahnya seperti apa.

Ia melihat jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kanannya, kemudia menatapku sebentar dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi Hinata keluar,kau tidak ingin membuatnya terkena serangan jantug kan?" ia terkekeh memutar tubuhnya menjadi debelakangku, mendorongku perlahan keluar dari lorong.

"Temui dia sebelum kau masuk kelas." Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Bagaimana dia tahu jadwal ku dan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tidak tahu bahwa kau tahu jadwalku dan Hinata?" aku mengangkat alisku sebelah saat aku memutar tubuhku dan menghadapnya.

"Ingat aku memiliki otak yang sangat genius." Ia menempelkan telunjuknya pada pelipis kanannya. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya kemudian berbalik dan mulai meninggalkannya.

 _ **Difference**_

Hinata menghampiri ku saat aku sedang berbincang dengan sahabatku –Naruto di kantin. Ia duduk disebelahku berhadapan dengan Naruto. aku tahu sebenarnya Naruto sangat menyukai Hinata,tapi dia kalah cepat denganku. Suasana menjadi canggung seketika itu juga. Ini sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak aku jadian dengan Hinata, setiap kali ada Hinata dan Naruto di depanku,aku menjadi diam seribu bahasa. Namun suasana berubah saat seseorang mendatangi kami lagi. Seseorang yang kucium dengan ganas tadi pagi kini duduk di depanku sambil membawa setumpuk buku,yang ku yakini dari perpustakaan. Kami serentak menoleh padanya.

"Aku lelah sekali,Orochimaru-sensei benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah." Ia menyerobot minumanku yang sudah habis setengah. Aku sedikit melirik Hinata dari ekor mataku. Aku tidak menemukan sedikitpun rasa cemburu atau apapun,dia hanya tersenyum samar. Aku kembali menatap Sakura yang tengah menghabiskan minumanku. Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Kau menghabiskan minumanku Haruno." Dia nampak santai meletakkan gelas kosong itu.

"Aku akan menggantinya nanti. Lihatlah Hinata kekasihmu itu pelit sekali." Aku memutar bola mataku bosan melihatnya mengadu pada Hinata.

"Hei,kau sepupu Hinata? Si peternak sapi dari New Zealand? Aku Namikaze Naruto " Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan di sambutnya dengan senyum. Cih kenapa aku sebal melihatnya berjabat tangan dengan aku tidak merasakan ini.

"Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu." Sakura melirikku sambil tersenyum miring. Lagi-lagi kau lakukan itu padaku Haruno. Awas saja kau. Apa dia sengaja membuat ku kesal? Kenapa juga tangnnya belum terlepas,padahal kemarin dia buru-buru melepaskan tangannya saat berjabat tanganku. Dari pada aku kesal lebih baik aku memuar tubuh menghadap Hinata.

"Apa kau ada rencana hari ini?" tanyaku sambil bertopang dagu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menendang kakiku dibawah meja,aku melirik salah satu dari mereka berdua yang sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ini tidak mungkin Naruto,lalu aku melirik Sakura,dia hanya diam dan sambil membuka bukunya. Sudah pasti dia.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Sepertinya aku akan pergi bersama ibu,kebutik." Jawaban Hinata membuatku menoleh kearahnya lagi. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kemudia aku berucap tidak apa-apa padanya.

"Apakah kalian tahu diman aku bisa mendapatkan seekor ular? Aku disuruh membawanya besok."

"Sasuke bisa mengantarmu membelinya Sakura. Dia juga dijurusan yang sama denganmu." Naruto mengaduk minumannya dan menyesapnya.

"Kalau kau disuruh membawa sekor ular,tandanya kau diluluskan ujian oleh Orochimaru-sensei. Kau pasti sudah membelah katak dan tikus."ujarku.

"Tepat sekali. Dan apakah kali ini ular itu akan kita belah juga?" ia bertanya sambil meletakkan bolpointnya di dagu,mungkin berpikir.

"Kau yang akan dibelah olehnya,jika kau menyentuh ular-ular itu. Orochimaru-sensei sangat menyukai ular,setiap mahasiswa yang lulus dalam tesnya diwajibkan membawa seekor ular. Tanya saja Sasuke." Naruto menyedot habis minumannya dan menatapku bergantian dengan Sakura.

Aku mengangguk menyetujui jawaban Naruto. Orang macam Orochimaru-sensei itu sangat mengerikan. Dia gelak,kemana-mana selalu membawa ular.

"Ah Hinata,bolehkah aku meminjam Sasuke setelah ini? " ia meminta izin dengan suara memohon. Aku menoleh pada Hinata. Aku berharap dia tidak menyetujui ini,tapi harapanku sirna setelah ia mengangguk. Mati saja aku. Aku akan terjebak lagi bersamanya hanya berdua saja dengannya. Dan aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan terjadi. Apakah kami akan berciuman atau lebih buruk dari itu.

"Lebih baik sekarang saja,sebelum toko ular di sebelah kantor ayahku tutup." Naruto pintar sekali membuat alasan untuk mengusirku dan Sakura secara halus. Aku tidak tahu apa yang berada di pikirannya sekarang,tapi itu jelas terbaca di wajahnya jika dia ingin berbicara berdua dengan Hinata. Sakura mengangguk dan bergegas memasukkan bolpoint yang dipegangnya kedalam tempat pencil kemudian memasukkannya lagi kedalam tas. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursi menggendong tasnya di punggung sedangkan tangannya memegang sebuah buku.

"Hinata tolong kau bawakan pulang buku-buku brengsek ini ok." Apa-apaan dia menyuruh Hinata membawakan pulang buku-bukunya.

"Hei kau,bawa sendiri bukumu." Aku melihat Hinata mengelus lenganku,aku tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata menyentuhku duluan.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Tolong Sakura ya." Aku menghela napas dan bergegas menyusulnya yang sudah dua langkah didepanku.

"Ingat kau berhutang satu minuman padaku." Aku memperingatkannya setelah aku melewatinya dan mendahuluinya.

"Hinata pacarmu menyebalkan." Teriaknya pada Hinata. Aku hanya melotot melihatnya berteriak lantang seperti itu. Ouh ya ampun ini membuatku malu. Padahal yang berteriak adalah dia,kenapa aku yang malu. Dengan tidak sabar aku menyeretnya pergi dari kantin. Aku bisa mendengar tawa Naruto dari tempatku berjalan. Tertawalah sebisamu Naruto.

Sakura menyentakkan tanganku saat kami tiba di parkiran,ia menatapku garang. Sepertinya dia tidak suka kuseret seperti tadi di kantin. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku bingung saat dia mulai mendekat padaku,kali ini apa lagi. Perempuan ini sunggu berani padaku. Ia sedikit berjinjit meletakkan tangan kananya dibahuku. Dia berhasil membuatku tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Sepertinya aku akan cepat mati jika hanya berduaan saja dengannya.

Detik berikutnya aku sudah merasakan bibirnya berada tepat di leher sebelah kiriku. Bibirnya terbuka dan menjilat kulit leherku,daraku mendidih merasakan lidahnya menyapu kulit leherku. Dia menghisap leherku,menggigitnya pelan,kemudian mengisapnya lagi,menjilatnya lagi. Dan apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku hanya mampu menahan gejolak yang akan meledak kapan saja. Kedua tanganku mengepal. Napasku menjadi memburu. Tidak tahan dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku akhirnya aku membawanya masuk kedalam mobil sport ku. Membuatnya terduduk sambir bersandar pada jok dan aku tepat berada di depannya. Aku menatap kematanya dan lihatlah dia sama sekali tidak takut.

Dengan gerakan cepat aku menciumnya,ciumanku sudah tidak bisa kukendalikan. Aku sedikit membuka kancing kemeja tanpa lengan tangan kananku kedalamnya. Aku menemukan apa yang kucari. Begitu kenyal dan lembut. Ia mengeram didalam mulutku ketika aku memeras dada kenyalnya. Oh ya ampun Sakura kau membuatku keluar dari duniaku. Kau menyeretku menjadi diriku yang sesungguhnya. Tanpa harus menahan hasrat seperti aku sedang bersama Hinata. Aku menurunkan ciumanku menuju lehernya,leher putih itu kini sudah penuh dengan air liurku,dan sebuah raum kemerahan terlihat jelas di leher miliknya.

"Aku membuat tanda seperti yang kau lakukan padaku." Nada bicaraku berubah dengan sendirinya. Aku masih melihat raum merah itu dan melirik wajahnya,dia terlihat sungguh menggoda,dengan mulut bengkak yang terbuka,mata hijaunya terlihat sayu. Aku rasa cukup sampai disini kami bermain. Jika saja kami tidak sedang berada di parkiran dan akan membeli seekor ular. Aku sudah menyetubuhinya di hotel saat ini juga. Aku mengancingkan kemeja yang sudah berantakkan miliknya, kemudian duduk di jok untuk mengemudi.

 _ **Difference**_

Mobilku berhenti di persimpangan jalan. Tepat di depan sebuah toko reptil. Aku sudah bilang pada Sakura bahwa dia tak perlu turun dari mobil. Dan aku sedikit bernapas lega dia menuurutiku. Aku memasuki toko itu dan di sambut oleh sang pemilik toko yang tidak lain adalah Kabuto,dia merupakan senpai-ku di sekolah menengah atas.

"Yo Sasuke. Apa kau di suruh membawa ular lagi atau buaya?" dia sangat hafal betul denganku,karena kami dulu begitu dekat.

"Tidak bukan aku. Tapi dia." Aku menunjuk Sakura yang berada dimobilku.

"Hoho aku tahu kenapa dia tidak turun dan memilih sendiri ularnya." Kabuto-senpai menyeringai dan merangkulku setelah melihat ruam kemerahan dileherku. "Kalian melakukan dimobil? Kau beruntung dia sangat cantik." Aku tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan _"melakukannya"_

"Dia bukan hanya cantik,dia juga samgat panas." Aku berbicara ditelinganya "Tapi sayangnya kami tidak melakukannya." Lanjutku melepas rangkulannya dan melihat-lihat ular yang kira-kira cocok untuk di berikannya pada Orochimaru-sensei.

"Apa? Kenapa begitu?" Kabuto mendatangiku" Ini sepertinya cocok untuknya." Memberkanku seekor ular berwarna coklat kehitaman,tidak begitu besar dan tidak begitu panjang.

"Aku ambil ini." Kabuto menaruhnya pada sebuah kandang besi bercatkan putih. Aku membayarnya. "Dia bukan pacarku." Kabuto berhenti menghitung kembalian dan menatapku. "Aku sudah punya kekasih,jangan berharap padaku." Dia menyerahkan kembaliannya padaku dan mengikutiku keluar toko.

"Sialan kau. Lalu? Apa kau selingkuh dengannya?" aku menatapnya sejenak

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja. Sudah ya." Aku meninggalkan Kabuto yang melambaikan tangan padaku.

"Kau lama sekali. Berapa aku harus membayarnya?" Sakura menusuk-nusuk ular jinak itu dengan telunjuk tangannya setelah aku menyerahkan hewan reptil itu padanya.

"Tidak perlu. Tapi kau harus membayar minuman yang kau habiskan dikantin tadi." Ujarku menyalakan mesin mobil dan bergegas pergi.

 _ **TBC**_

 **Mohon maaf untuk chapter pertama yang begitu banyak kekurangan.**

 **Teima kasih untuk: misakiken, vi-Hyuuga21, dark blue and pink cherry, kiki kim, IennieiN, siskap906, Valeniathalisa**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Difference**

 **Disclaimer :Naruto dan segala isinya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Difference punya Kyori Kyoya**

 **Rating : M (No Lemon just Sami)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, mungkin crime,**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, JIKA TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA. TINGGAL KLICK BACK SAJA.**

 **SASUSAKU/SASUHINA**

 _ **SSL**_

 _ ***Catatan review***_

 _ **Saya berterima kasih kepada para reader yang masih setia dan bertingkah baik pada saya. Terima kasih juga untuk flamenya: Untuk SHL tagan Hinata sudah saya hapus dari beberapa hari yang lalu setelah saya mendapatkan cercaan dan cacian di chapter 1 dan 2 kemarin. Saya sedikit terlambat memperbaiki karena FFN error. Saya juga sudah meminta maaf pada SHL. Tetapi permintaan maaf saya malah di bilang sampah oleh seseorang. Jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf.**_

 _ **Tentang SS yang saya buat seperti itu karena ini memang ceritanya seperti itu,jika saya ubah,saya tidak yakin bisa melanjutkannya. Karena SS seperti itu pasti ada "sesuatu"nya bukan?! Saya harap para reader yang menghujat,mencemooh,mencaci maki saya bisa maklum karena ini memang jalan ceritanya seperti itu.**_

 _ **Untuk Guest-san,saya bingung ini satu orang atau banyak orang ada yang mengata-ngatai saya tapi ada juga yang memberi saran baik. Tolong diperjelas!**_

 _ **ENTER ke bawah lanjut cerita**_

Aku cukup bersyukur,karena setelah mengantar Sakura tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak ku inginkan. Tapi itu bohong. Jelas-jelas aku menginginkannya. Aku mengharapkannya. Oh sial.

Ini hari minggu dan aku bosan di rumah,sebaiknya aku berkunjung ke rumah Hinata saja. Aku mengambil benda canggih berbentuk persegi itu,lalu mencari nama Hinata di dalamnya,tapi sebuah ide cemerlang datang begitu saja di kepalaku. Aku akan membuat kejutan. Kembali ku masukkan benda itu ke dalam saku celanaku dan bergegas mengambi kunci mobil yang terletak di atas meja belajarku. Ini akan menyenangkan aku sudah membayangkan hal-hal yang akan ku lakukan bersamanya.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?" ibu menghadangku di pintu depan dengan membawa sebuah gayung dan ember. Aku berpikir apakah ibu sehabis menyirami bunga? Kenapa dia membawa ember dan gayung?

"Rumah Hinata." Jawabku sambil menggeser ibu yang menghalangiku ke samping.

"Jangan pulang terlambat!" ibu mengangkat gayungnya saat aku membuka pintu mobilku. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

 _ **Difference**_

Aku tiba di rumah Hinata,tapi rumahnya begitu sepi tidak seperti biasanya. Aku mencoba melihat ke dalam,tetapi sebelum itu aku sempat melihat paman Hiashi dan? Sakura? Sedang apa mereka? Dengan penasaran aku semakin mempertajam pendengaranku.

"Paman ini tehnya." Ucap Sakura disertai senyum sambil menaruh teh itu di bangku bundar di halaman depan. Ya mereka sedang berada di halaman depan,makanya aku bisa menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu Sakura,jika tidak ada Hinata dan ibunya kau panggil aku ayah." Ucap Hiashi,menggengam tangan Sakura. Tunggu? Ayah? Apa maksudnya ini? Aku panik saat paman Hiashi bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup kening Sakura sebelum paman Hiashi berjalan kearah ku. Segera saja aku kembali ke mobil dan berpura-pura seakan baru saja tiba. Paman Hiashi tersenyum melihatku keluar dari mobil(lagi), dan dia menghampiru dengan sebuah telphone genggam di telinga kanannya.

"Kau mencari Hinata? Dia baru saja pergi dengan temannya." Ucapnya menepuk pundakku dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya di telphone. Sementa pandangan mataku mengikuti paman Hiashi berjalan ke dalam rumah,sebuah tangan kembali menepukku dan membuatku kaget.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke mobil? Bukannya akan lebih baik jika kau ikut bergabung minum teh bersama kami?" Sakura bertanya dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya dan 3 buah gelas yang satu gelas masih terlihat penuh. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya dan tatapan mengintimidasi. Aku meminta penjelasan melewati tatapan mataku dan aku harap si pendek ini mengerti. Oh Sakura seharusnya kau meminum obat peninggi badan agar aku tidak terlalu susah untuk menciummu. Ah lupakan dan kembali pada tatapanku yang meminta jawaban.

"Kau mendengarnya?" dia nampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan sedikit berjalan di depanku. "Aku adalah anak haramnya Hiashi." Mataku melebar mendengar kalimat itu keluar dengan mulus dari bibir lembutnya. Napasku berhenti untuk sesaat. Dia berbalik dan menatapku." Hinata tidak tahu mengenai hal ini. Yang tahu hanyalah ibunya." Matanya berkaca-kaca,raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih namun dingin.

"Jelaskan Sakura." Aku memegang bahunya, gelas yang dibawanya sedikit berguncang merespon gerakan mencengkram ku di bahunya. Ia mengangkat bahunya agar kedua tanganku terlepas,dan akupun melepaskannya. Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku menjadi penasaran dengan fakta yang akan Sakura berikan padaku? Ini bukanlah diriku.

"Kita keluar saja,ada tempat yang bagus untuk menceritakan hal itu." Ia tersenyum dan membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan kedalam rumah Hinata,sedangkan aku hanya menunggunya saja di luar. Tidak beberapa lama Sakura sudah berada di hadapanku, dia tidak membawa tas seperti perempuan-perempuan yang akan berjalan-jalan di hari minggu. Dia juga tidak menggunakan dress,hanya sebuah kaos berwarna merah maroon bergambar bunga,dan sebuah celana jins pendek tidak juga memakai high hells. Cukup simpel.

"Kita tidak akan kencan. Apa kau berpikir aku akan memakai sebuah dress high hells dan sebuah tas mahal?" ia bersidekap di depannku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang ku pikirkan? Apa dia mempunyai sebuah kelebihan membaca pikiran seseorang? Jika iya, aku harus berhati-hati dengannya. Dia berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hidupku jika memang seperti itu.

Ia berjalan mendahuluiku, sebelum jauh dari mobilku aku menghentikan langkahnya dengan memegang tangannya, ia menatapku dan aku hanya melirik mobilku sekilas.

"Kita tidak akan menaiki mobil. Aku hanya sayang pada mobilmu jika harus menerjang bebatuan besar dan runcing-runcing." Ucapnya berkacak pinggang setelah melepaskan tanganku.

"Kalau begitu ya sudaha." aku berjalan mendahuluinya menuju arah jalan raya,tetapi sebelum aku melangkah terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia membuatku menoleh dan membuatku malu setelah mengatakan bahwa bukan itu jalan yang di maksudnya. Wajahku memas,pasti wajahku sudah memerah. Aku menghampirinya dengan wajah menunduk.

"Ahaha kau malu? Kau lucu sekali Sasuke." Ia tertawa keras

"Sudahlah,matahari sudah semakin tinggi Sakura." Jawaban kesal dariku mampu membuat tawanya berhenti. Dengan masih menahan tawa dia berjalan menuju bukit-bukit. Ya rumah Hinata memang di kelilingi bukit-bukit,karena ayahnya menyukai bukit. Itu yang aku dengar dari Hinata.

Dan tempat apa yang sebenarnya di tuju? Melewati pohon-pohon yang besar bahkan melewati sungai kecil, dan benar yang di bilang Sakura,mobil kesayanganku akan hancur jika melewati jalan ini. Bebatuan yang runcing di ujung-ujungnya membuatku kagum. Bagaimana ini bisa terbentuk dengan indahnya.

"Jangan hanya berdiam diri saja. Ayo!" Sakura melompati batuan yang tidak terlalu runcing dan ia sampai pada tepian danau? Kenapa ada danau di tempat seperti ini? Aku menghampirinya yang sudah berebahan di bawah pohon _mapel_.

"Aku menemukan tempat ini saat aku berkunjung ke sini berapa tahun yang lalu,saat aku tersesat." Ia menerawang langit biru, dan aku yakin ia sangat menikmatinya."Aku kadang kesini bersama Hinata." Ia menganggat tangannya guna menghalang sinar matahari yang mengintip melalui daun-daun yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Aku duduk di samping kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tertarik padaku? Kau terlihat menyayangi Hinata?" pertanyaanku membuatnya menatapku,dia duduk dan berhadapan denganku.

"Aku memang menyayangi Hinata. Dia seperti kakak kandungku tapi terkadang dia juga terlihat seperti adikku. Kenapa aku tertarik padamu? Aku sendiripun tidak tahu, aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau bisa _membantuku_ dalam beberapa hal." Jalasnya panjang lebar,dan kembali memandangi langit.

"Lalu hubunganmu dengan Hyuuga?" tanyaku sambil memainkan daun yang baru saja ku ambil dari bawah kakiku.

"Ayah-maksudku paman Hiashi,dia sedang bertengar dengan ibu hinata waktu itu,dan kebetulan ibuku adalah seorang yang dicintainya saat mereka di perguruan tinggi. Paman Hiashi dan ibuku melakukan hal itu. Dan jadilah aku disini. Paman di jodohkan,kau tahu bisnis lebih penting dari seonggok cinta " Ia menurunkan matanya ia menatap danau yang bergelombang tertiup angin,udara disini sejuk sekali.

"Ibu Hinata yang tahu bahwa ibuku hamil dia menyeret ibuku keluar jauh-jauh dari paman. Ini menimbulkan aib bagi keluarga Hyuuga." Ia nampak menghela napas. "tapi entah bagaimana caranya paman Hiashi tahu dimana keberadaan ibuku,dia memindahkan ibu ke New Zealand. Paman Hiashi sangat peduli padaku dan ibu,ia membuatkan kami sebuah peternakan sapi. Dan kami mengembangkannya. Itu sangat menyenangkan." Ia berali menatapku." Apa kau tahu? Sebagian besar warisan Hyuuga diwarisan ke padaku?" mataku melebar mendengarnya. Ini tidak masuk akal,seorang anak haram mendapatkan sebagian warisan? Apa yang akan di bicarakan orang jika tahu hal ini?

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkan warisan itu,aku hanya ingin ayahku." Lagi-lagi mata hijau itu berkaca-kaca,bahkan setetes air keluar dari mata indahnya. Dengan refleks aku menghapusnya dengan ibu jariku. Matanya membulat kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan,aku pun tidak kalah kaget. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca,dan akhirnya air mata itu tidak bisa di bendung lagi,ia menangis dalam diam. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Dengan gerak cepat aku merengkuh tubuh kecilnya. Aku mengelus rambutnya. Kami hanya diam setelah Sakura berhenti terisak,dia perempuan yang sangat kuat.

"Aku ke Jepang untuk pertama kalinya saat usiaku menginjak 5 tahun,bersama ibu aku berniat mengunjungi ayah,tapi yang ku dapat adalah usiran dari ibu Hinata. Jelas sekali Hyuuga tidak menginginkan kami. Dengan berat hati kami kembali ke New Zealand. Tapi sebelum berangkat dan entah apa yang terjadi,Hinata menghampiriku sampbil menyeret-nyeret ayah,dia menyebutku sepupunya. Lucu sekali." Suaranya terdengar parau

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa disini Sekarang? Bukankah kau di tolak oleh keluarga Hyuuga?" aku benar-benar penasaran.

"Paman yang memintaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang paman pikirkan." Jelasnya memainkan kancing kemejaku. Sebenarnya aku merasa geli dengan apa yang di lakukannya padaku

"Sasuke kenapa kau menerima ciuman ku berapa minggu yang lalu? " ia mendongak guna menatapku.

"Aku lelaki Sakura,bagaiman aku bisa menolak ciuman ganas darimu?" ucapku sewot.

"Apa kau menyukai Hinata? Apa kau mencintai Hinata?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu membuatku menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Aku menyukainya dan aku... aku tidak tahu,aku merasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dia juga tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku,dia hanya bilang suka." Jelasku namun sepertinya Sakura sama sekali tidak menerima penjelasanku. Dia memilih mendorong ku perlahan dan membuat punggungku menyentuh rerumputan. Sakura berada di atasku. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas mata sembabnya. Sakura yang nakal telah kembali.

"Ternyata kau tidak begitu mengetahui mana yang namanya cinta dan sebatas suka, Uchiha. Jika Hinata membohongimu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" aku tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sakura hanya mengelengkan kepala,rambut pink panjangnya menjuntai mengenai pipiku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya,bibirnya di depan bibirku.

"Tida. Tapi jika dia berani membohongimu, dia akan berurusan denganku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyentuhmu." Aku tertegun mendengar kalimat panjangnya. Bahkan Hinta tidak pernah berkata seperti itu.

Sakura mulai melumat bibirku pelan,tangannya diatas kepalaku, meremas rambutku. Mata hijau itu tertutup menampakkan kelopak mata putih kemerahan. Dia begitu kecil dan ramping. Namun aku yakin dia seorang perempuan yang kuat dan tangguh.

Aku membalikkan keadaan diamana aku yang berada di atas tubuh Sakura,tentu saja kini aku yang mendominasi,ciumanku tak tertahan lagi, aku mengecup segala inci yang berada pada dirinya, wwangi tubuhnya membuatku gila.

 _ **Difference**_

Hari sudah sore saat kami kembali ke rumah Hinata. Dan Hinata belum juga pulang,sebenarnya dia dimana. Aku masih menunggunya di samping mobilku,Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam rumah beberapa saat yang lalu. Ini hampir ½ jam aku menunggunya. Akhirnya Hinata yang kutunggu tiba juga tapi? Itu bukannya mobil Naruto? sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua?

"Sasuke?" Hinata nampak terkejut melihatku bersender di mobil,dan Naruto tepat di sampingnya dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Kalian?" aku memasukan kedua tanganku kedalam saku celana

"Aku bisa jelaskan ini." Hinata dan Naruto menghampiriku

"Ya. Ku harap kalian mempunyai alasan yang bisa ku terima." Ucapku menatap mereka bergantian dengan nada marahku. Jelas saja aku marah,aku tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana sehari ini. Apa mereka sudah gila? Bahkan mereka tidak menghubungiku. Yang tadinya aku ingin membuat kejutan,tapi kenapa aku yang di kejutkan?! Apa ini karma? Karena aku bermain di belakang Hinata?

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Sekian dari kyori ^^ sekali lagi ini hanyalah sebuah imajinasi saya,sebuah fiction saya, semua yang terkandung didalamnya adalah punya Masashi Kishimoto,saya hanya meminjam. Para reader yang terhormat terima kasih.**_

 _ **See ya**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Difference**

 **Disclaimer :Naruto dan segala isinya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Difference punya Kyori Kyoya**

 **Rating : M (No Lemon just Sami)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, mungkin crime,**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, JIKA TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA. TINGGAL KLICK BACK SAJA.**

 **SASUSAKU**

"Sasuke...Sasuke... aku mohon berhentilah,dan dengarkan penjasanku." Aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriak Naruto di sepanjang koridor kampus. Aku terus saja berjalan di depannya dengan tergesa. Demi apapun juga aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya setelah kemarin kami adu kepalan untuk menggeluarkan segala emosi kami. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, membuat langkah kakiku semakin cepat.

"Sasuke!" akhirnya dia merahih tanganku untuk membalikkan badanku mengarah padanya. Aku menyentakkan tangannya kasar dan aku terus saja diam mengamati apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Bekas pukulanku masih sangat kentara di sudut matanya nampak membiru,sedangkan di sdudut bibirnya masih nampak memarah. Apa mungkin separah itu pukulanku hingga membuat sudut bibirnya sobek? Aku sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini,karena tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku yang memuncak pada akhirnya aku menghajarnya. Bagaimana aku tidak emosi jika melihat kekasihku jalan berdua dengan sahabat baikku dengan alasan menemaninya membeli kado untuk ibunya. Itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal, padahal ulang tahun ibu Naruto sudah lewat 2 bulan yang lalu. Apa Naruto pikir aku telah melupakan ulang tahun ibunya yang jelas-jelas dia mengundangku? Aku memang tidak membawa Hinata waktu itu, karena dia sedang pergi bersama ibunya.

Emosiku bertambah saat Hinata membela Naruto habis-habisan. Dari situ aku mulai menyimpulkan bahwa mereka memang memiliki suatu hubungan yang tak ku ketahui.

"Ok. Aku akui, aku memang bersalah. Kau tahu aku menyukai Hinata sebelum kau mengenalnya." Aku memang mengetahu fakta itu jadi aku tidak heran. Apakah perempuan yang menyandang sebagai kekasihku itu murahan? Aku rasa tidak. Lalu kenapa dia tidak menolak ajakan Naruto yang notabennya adalah Sahabatku? Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan ini semua.

"Aku memang seorang pengecut Sasuke, karena aku tidak mengatakan perasaanyaku padanya sebelum kau menembaknya 3 bulan yang lalu." Aku masih berdiam diri membiarkan Sahabatku mengatakan unek-uneknya selagi aku belum beranjak dari situ juga.

"Aku mengatakannya setelah kau mengatakannya." Mataku membulat sempurna mendengar penjelasannya barusan. Dengan gerak cepat aku mencengram kemejanya. Napasku memburu menahan amarahku. Tanganku terkepal siap menghajarnya, namun sebelum aku sempat melakukannya seorang perempuan berambut indigo berhasil menahannya. Hinata menghalangiku melakukannya. Lagi. KEKASIHKU.

"Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu!" langsung saja aku melonggarkan cengkramanku dan berbalik. Aku sudah tidak sudi untuk melihatnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau membelanya. Sebenarnya kau itu kekasihku atau kekasih Naruto?" aku menolehkan kepalaku. Sorot mataku jelas tidak menyukai pemandangan ini. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku kedapan dan siap berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Aku adalah kekasihmu dan juga kekasih Naruto." kalimat itu berhasil membuatku berhenti berjalan. Apa maksud semua ini? Hinata benar-benar sudah gila?

"Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku padanya Sasuke, aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaanmu. Terlebih lagi kau terlihat senang saat aku mau menjadi kekasihmu ." Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian aku tidak lagi memperdulikan teriakan Hinata yang disertai dengan isakan-isakan kecil. Aku benar-benar muak dengan tingkah mereka.

Aku butuh udara segar.

 _ **Difference**_

Aku membuka mataku saat aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalaku. Pertama yang kulihat adalah mata hijaunya kemudian senyumnya. Entah sejak kapan kepaku sudah berada di pangkuannya. Ia tersenyu. Senyumnya menenangkanku, sejenak aku bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Jadi kau benar-benar di bohongi mereka? Mereka menghianatimu?" aku memejamkan mata kembali mendengar suara lembutnya. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia menundukkan kepalanya guna menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Aku membuka mataku,dia tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya dia suka tersenyum akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa kau memiliki suatu kelebihan? Kau tahu semuanya." Ia melumat bibir atasku pelan detik berikutnya dan dia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Kelebihanku hanya satu. Yaitu menyembuhkan luka hatimu." Aku menerawang langit mendengar ucapannya barusan. Aku tidak akan keberatan jika memang itu kelebihannya. Aku duduk bersila menghadapnya. Tempat ini sepi,dan bagaimana bisa dia menemukanku disini? atap kampus adalah tempat kedua setelah kamarku untuk menenangkan diri. Mata bulatnya menatapku dengan pandangan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu.

"Aku masih ada kelas jam 3 ini. Apa kau sudah selesai?" aku hanya menganggukkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau mau mengantarku membeli buku? Sepertinya akau akan memerlukan buku tentang organ dalam pada hewan. Aku sudah mencarinya di perpustakaan tapi aku tidak menemukannya." Ia nampak tidak menyukai ini. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu membelinya. Kau hanya perlu meminjam punyaku." Ujarku mengelus kepala pinknya sayang.

"Benarkah? Baguslah jadi aku bisa menabung untuk menyewa apartemen." Aku mengangkat alisku sebelah. Dia akan menyewa apartemen?

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak mau membuat ibu Hinata dan paman Hiashi bertengkar terus-terusan karena aku. Kau tahu Ibu Hinata selalu menginap di hotel jika aku berada di rumahnya? Aku tidak tega membuatnya bangkrut." aku merasa kasihan mendengar penjelasannya. Sangat jelas jika Ibu Hinata tidak menginginkannya.

"Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku bersama keluargaku." Sepetinya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu ku katakan.

"Apa kau baru saja memintaku unutk tinggal satu atap denganmu?" ia tersenyum miring saat melihat ekspresi kagetku." Tapi maaf saja aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain." Lanjutnya. Aku bisa bernapas lega.

Aku hanya mengangguk, diam-diam menganguminya. Benar dugaanku dia perempuan yang luar biasa. Mungkin aku akan mencarikan sebuah apartemen setelah ini. Besok atau lusa.

"Aku akan menunggumu di parkiran kalau begitu." Ucapku mendapat sebuah tawa darinya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan? Kau akan menungguku 2 jam penuh tuan Uchiha." Dua jam tanpanya memang serasa membosankan. Tapi membayangkan dia bersamaku di rumahku,di kamarku, apa artinya menunggunya selama 2 jam?!

"Aku akan menunggumu 2 jam tapi kau harus membayar lebih dari 2 jam, nona Haruno." Ucapku ditelinganya yang membuatnya terkikik karena geli. Ia mendorongku sedikit menjauh dan berdiri.

"Sebaiknya aku masuk sekarang. Aku tidak mau mati di mangsa ular-ular sensei kesayanganmu itu." Ia menunduk lalu mencium singkat bibirku dan berlalu meninggalkanku dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Sekarang aku baru sadar hanya dia yang mampu membuat moodku membaik.

 _ **Difference**_

Tepat pukul 5 sore orang yang ku tunggu-tunggu menampakkan batang hidungnya. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Oh Sakura kau akan membuat para lelaki melirikmu, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dengan raut wajah yang aneh?

"Sepertinya aku harus selalu membawa obat sakit perut atau mual setiap kali datang di kelas Orochimaru-sensei." Aku tidak tahu apa yang di lakukannya di kelas Orochimaru-sensei, tapi aku bertaruh dia pasti tersiksa. Sudah jelas di wajahnya.

"Kita mampir ke apotik." Ujarku dan segera menginjak pedal gas.

Kami tiba dirumahku setengah jam setelahnya,Sakura selalu berada di belakangku. Tapi kini aku menyeret tangannya agar berjalan di sampingku. Kami bertemu Ibu dan Kakak laki-lakiku di depan pintu. Aku sangat yakin ini akan sangat merepotkan. Aku memutar mata bosan saat mendengar siiulan dari kakakku.

"Lihat Ibu siapa yang membawa kekasihnya kemari." Itachi nampak merangkul ibu dengan wajah yang menjijikan menurutku. Sedangkan ibu hanya terdiam mengamati Sakura.

"Dia Sakura, dia hanya akan meminjam buku." Sepertinya pembelaanku tidak ada artinya bagi kedua orang yang sedang memandang kami curiga.

"Hallo Sakura?! Apa kau teman Sasuke?" tanya ibuku dengan segenap perhatiannya namun nada curiga tidak lepas di dalamnya.

"Hai,bibi. Aku juniornya Sasuke- ah maksud saya Uchiha-senpai." Aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku. Dia terlihat canggung atau risih?

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ibu tersenyum yang membuat Sakura bernapas lega. "Sasuke,kau belum mengenalkan Hinata pada ibu,tapi kau malah mengenalkan Juniormu pada ibu dan kakakmu." Lanjut ibu yang membuat mood ku _down_ seketika itu juga.

"Lupakan soal Hinata. Aku tidak mau mendengar ibu atau juga kakak menyebut namanya." Aku segera menyeret Sakura menuju lantai atas dimana kamarku berada.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu? Apa mungkin mereka putus?" ucapan Itachi masih terdengar di telingaku. Mungkin aku akan memikirkannya. Sepertinya kau memberiku sebuah ide yang tidak begitu buruk kak.

Setelahnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarkan suara kakak maupun ibu karena aku sudah berada di kamarku. Sakura sudah duduk manis di atas ranjangku. Tasnya di letakkan di bawah lantai. Dia nampak meneliti kamarku dengan seksama, sepertinya tidak mau ketinggalan sedikit celahpun.

"Kau cari saja bukunya di rak itu." Jari telunjukku mengarah pada sebuah rak buku yang lumayan besar di sudut ruangan. Aku membuka kaos hitam yang ku pakai lalu memasukkan pada keranjang cucuian. Tanpa Sakura sadari ia tengah menatapku tanpa berkedip. Aku menyeringai mendekatinya.

"Kau terpesona?" ia menyentuh tubuhku, aliran darahku seketika itu juga berada di ubun-ubun. Membuatku menahan napas sekuat yang ku bisa. Sentuhannya di dadaku semakin naik menuju leher jenjangku. Ia menghitup aroma tubuhku dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku suka baumu." Ujarnya dengan mata sayunya. "Tapi sebaiknya kau mandi." Mendorongku pelan. Dan beralih menuju rak, tapi sebelum itu matanya mengamati gitar coklat yang terletak di kursi. "Boleh aku meminjamnya." Aku mengangguk dan barlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar alunan gitar, aku tidak tahu dia memaninkan lagu apa tapi petikan gitarnya membuatku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi dan memeluknya.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu aku keluar dengan sebuah handuk yang melingkari pingangku. Sakura sudah meletakkan gitarnya kembali ke tempat semula. Dan lihat dia sudah duduk manis dengan sebuah buku tebal di hadapannya. Dia semakin cantik saat sedang serius. Aku banyak mengetahui ekspresinya sekarang. Dan itu membuatnya begitu berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya. Dia apa adanya.

Lama memandanginya akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang,aku bersandar pada punggung kecilnya.

" Kau sudah menemukan bukunya?" tanya ku pelan.

"Kau bisa melihatnya." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku. Sepertinya akau akan mengganggunya. Sebaiknya aku segera memakai pakaianku.

Dia masih bergulat dengan buku setelah aku berpakaian di belakangnya. Sekarng aku merasa seperti di abaikan. Bukan seperti, tapi memang aku sedang di abaikan. Haruno Sakura. Bagus sekali cantik. Dengan kesal aku merebut buku tebal itu dari tangannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengabaikanku? Dasar kutu buku." ujar ku sewot.

"Barusan kau menyebutku apa?" ia bertanya dengan sorot mata tidak suka. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekatiku.

" **Kutu Buku."** Aku sengaja menekan kalimatu,agar dia semakin kesal padaku, dan...

"Kau akan mendapat sebuah hukuman yang berat tuan." Ia menerjang tubuhku hingga aku terjatuh di ranjangku. Dengan gerak cepat ia meraup bibirku dengan rakus,menghisap,menjilat,menghisap lagi. Aku tak mau di dominasi,aku membalikan tubuhnya segera di bawah kukunganku, tanpa melepaskan ciuman panasku, aku menyibakkan kaos putih miliknya ke atas. Perlahan tanganku membelai kulit perutnya. Terasa lembut. Tangaku semakin keatas dan aku menemukan sebuah benda kenyal. Aku meremasnya dengan kencang. Membuatnya mendesah tertahan di mulutku. Aku mengumpulkan ludahku di ujung lidahku dan segera ku salurkan pada mulut Sakura, dia menerimanya dengan semangat. Mungkin orang akan berpikir ini sangat menjijikan, tapi maaf saja dalam situasi seperti ini, kata jijik tidak ada gunannya lagi.

Aku menatapnya setelah bibir kami terlepas. Mata hijaunya sayu, bibirnya membangkak, napasnya tidak teratur. Sakura aku ingtin memakamu saat ini juga.

Aku tidak tahan melihatnya, segera aku menciumi leher jenjangnya tanpa membuatku berhenti meremas dadanya yang membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya membuat lehernya semakin terekspos. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaanku,oh bukan aku tapi 'junior'ku. Dia sudah meraung-raung dengan melihat wajah Sakura yang terangsang seperti itu. Ciumanku semakin turun, hingga berada di puncuk putingnya yang menegang. Tanpa membuang waktu aku menyedotnya dengan sekuat tenaga,tangan kananku menuju selangkangannya-

"Sasuke makan malam sudah- maaf sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian." Itachi kembali menutup pintu kamarku.

KAKAK. Teriakku dalam hati. Kau berhasil menghancurkan segalanya. Kau akan menerima akibatnya Itachi. Sakura kembali membetulkan kaosnya dan mengeserku ke samping.

"Sebaiknya kita turun!" ia mengambil tas dan buku yang ku rebut tadi. Dan sejak kapan buku itu sudah berpindah tangan? Oh ya ampun.

Aku keluar dari kamar bersama Sakura yang berada di sampingku. Aku menuntunnya menuju ruang makan, sepertinya ibu masak banyak malam ini.

"Sakura, makan malam bersama kami. Aku bosan di kelilingi para lelaki ini terus menerus." Ujar ibu mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di dekatnya." Kau juga Sasuke, ibu sengaja memasak banyak malam ini." Ibu sudah duduk di tempatnya dengan senyum.

"Sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan makan ibu, dia sudah _makan_ tadi." Ucapan Itachi barusan membuatku menarik kencang kursi di depan Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku akan makan, Ibu tenang saja." Ujarku sengit.

"Bagus." Ibu segera mengambil nasi untuk Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya." Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau hanya akan membuatku jatuh hati padamu Sakura." Aku melotot mendengarnya.

Setelah makan malam selesai kami sedikit berbincang-bincang mengenai study kami yang begitu membosankan. Satu hal lagi, aku tidak mengambil jurusan yang berkaitan denan bisnis. Karena aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Aku lebih tertarik dengan hewan-hewan dan "dalamnya". Ayah dan ibu sama sekali tidak melarangku. Namun khusus untuk kakakku dia di haruskan meneruskan bisnis ayah. Aku bisa tertawa jahat sekarang? Tapi sepertinya itu tidak baik untuk di lakukan.

"Antarkan Sakura dengan selamat, Sasuke!" perintah ayah mutlak.

"Aku memang akan mengantarkannya ayah." Aku mengajak Sakura keluar dari rumah. Aku sengaja tidak memberi tahu ayah dan ibu atas status Sakura yang merupakan anak haram Hiashi. Ini akan membuat keadaan semakin sulit.

Sakura berpamitan pada ayah dan ibu serta kakakku, dengan senyum di wajahnya. Entah kenapa wajahnya begitu cerah.

"Keluargamu menyenangkan!" ujarnya. Senyum tak luntur dari wajahnya.

"Apa besok kau ada acara?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu mobil, dia nampak menggelengkan kepalanya pelan." Bagus. Besok akan kucarikan sebuah apartemen untukmu." Ia menatapku dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." Aku senang hari ini Sakuraku mekar dengan indahnya. Sakura-KU? Tidak buruk juga.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Balas Review :**_

 _ **Dewazz : Hinata memang selingkuh dengan Naruto :D**_

 _ **Kuroyami: Terima kasih untuk dukungannya**_ __ _ **ini sudah update hehe**_

 _ **Takimoto: Terima kasih untuk dukungannya, iya saya juga sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi kok Takimoto-san**_

 _ **Ayuyu : Sakura yang nyembuhin sakit hati Sasuke kok hehe Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Guest: Saya memang harus minta maaf. Saya kan salah Guest-san**_ __ _ **Terima kasih**_

 _ **Yuki : Terima kasih yuki-san saya pasti lanjut sampai akhir hehe**_

 _ **ToruPeri: Ini di lanjut toru-san arigato hehe**_

 _ **Hima-chan: Maaf sepertinya saya gak akan bisa sampai lemon deh, soalnya gak bisa asam hehe gomenne**_

 _ **Younghe Lee : Terima kasih**_

 _ **: Terimakasih atas dukungannya**_ __ _ **saya terbantu hehe saya juga sudah tidak memperdulikan mereka kok**_

 _ **Misakiken: sudah hehe**_

 _ **Luca Marvell : memang dia sedang galau hahah**_

 _ **Byakugan no Hime : haha problem ssl dan shl gak akan mudah terselesaikan kalau kedua belah pihak saling ,meyalahkan dan tidak mau mendengarkan para reader dan para author senior. Terima kasih banyak.**_

 _ **Lightflower22: iya sikat gih sikat hahaha terima kasih.**_

 _ **Yoktf : iya ini sasusaku kok**_ __ _ **terima kasih.**_

 _ **Mantika mochi : terima kasih sarannya hehe**_

 _ **Hyemi761: iya tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Kyori benar-benar berterima kasih pada para reader atas dukungannya. Kyori harap chapter ini lebih menghibur lagi. Arigato gozaimatsu, terima kasih, matur nuhun**_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Difference**

 **Disclaimer :Naruto dan segala isinya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Difference punya Kyori Kyoya**

 **Rating : M (No Lemon just Sami)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, mungkin crime,**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, JIKA TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA. TINGGAL KLICK BACK SAJA.**

 **SASUSAKU**

Aku sedang berada di taman belakang kampus menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah mencampakkan ku, tapi tidak cocok juga jika di bilang mencampakkan yang benar adalah menyelingkuhi ku. Apa kah aku hidup hanya untuk menunggunya? Sudah satu jam lebih aku menunggunya. Benar-benar perempuan menyusahkan. Aku menghadap kebelakang ketika perempuan cantik-yah dia masih cantik- menghampiriku dengan wajah sumringah.

"Akhirnya kau mau berbicara dengan ku Sasuke. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Perempuan ini pintar berbohong. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merindukan aku saat dia tengah asik dengan Naruto sahabatku selama dua minggu ini? Terakhir kali aku berbicara dengannya saat dia membela Naruto di koridor kampus. Setelahnya kami atau lebih tepatnya aku memilih untuk diam dan tidak memperdulikan panggilannya, sms, email atau apapun darinya.

"Ya, ku pikir kita memang perlu bicara." Angin di penghujung musim panas ini membuat udara disekitarku menjadi dingin.

"Hinata, kita akhiri hubungan ini." Wajah sumringahnya musnah, digantikan dengan mata lavender yang membulat serta berkaca-kaca. Aku mendengus melihat ekspresinya.

"A-apa? Aku tidak mau kita berakhir begitu saja Sasuke." Air matanya mulai menetes membasahi pipinya, ia mendekatiku dan meremas kemeja biruku.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu Hinata." Aku melepaskan tangannya dari kemejaku. Kemeja pilihan ibu akan kusut jika di remas seperti itu.

"Aku bisa meninggalkan Naruto." ia kaget dengan apa yang barusan di ucapkannya, sepertinya kalimat itu bukan ke inginannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dan apa yang kudapat? Dia hanya terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. Aku tersenyum dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang di lakukannya setelah itu, yang jelas dia tidak berusaha mengejarku. Urusanku dengannya berakhir sudah. Aku memilih mengunjungi kelas Sakura, hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti ku saat ini. Tapi nampaknya dia sedang tidak berada di kelas, seharusnya dia berada di kelas Iruka-sense saat ini. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu jadwal kuliahnya, dia sendiri yang memberi tahu semua jadwalnya. Aku memutar tubuhku dan memilih meninggalkan kelasnya, tujuanku saat ini adalah atap. Ini sudah jam 5 sore apa mungkin dia sudah pulang terlebih dahulu?

"Kau disini rupanya senpai." Ia mendatangiku dengan senyum miringnya yang membuatku menatapnya tajam. "Coba biar aku tebak, kau sudah memutuskan Hinata?" mata hijaunya menyelidik.

"Kau selalu benar nona Haruno, dan jangan memanggilku senpai. Aku akan terlihat tua jika dipanggil seperti itu olehmu." Sewotku mendapat tawa keras darinya. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka mendengarnya tertawa meledekku seperti itu.

"Kau memang lebih tua 2 tahun dariku Sasuke." Dia masih tertawa, dia menyebalkan. Aku memilih untuk duduk dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya. "Dan bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang setelah putus? Apa kau menyesal?" aku mendongak guna melihat wajahnya, aku ingin melihat bagaimana ekpresinya. Tapi sayangnya ke inginanku ini tidak terkabul, dia menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam, dengan cahaya jinga yang menghiasinya.

"Aku lega." Hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan, apa lagi? Ia menolehkan kepalanya, memandangku dengan raut muka yang tidak bisa terbaca olehku. Dia pandai sekali membuatku bingung. Ia berjongkok di hadapanku.

"Apa? Jadi kau benar-benar memutuskannya? kau sedang tidak bercanda kan? Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada sepu-sodaraku? Dia pasti tengah menangis di pelukan ibunya. Kenapa kau memutuskannya?" aku mengangkat alisku. Tunggu! Kenapa aku yang di marahi? Apa salahku? Itu hak ku untuk memutuskan hubungan dengannya setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Aku menyentil dahinya. Ia nampak mengaduh lalu mengusp dahinya yang memerah akibat sentilanku.

"Kenapa kau marah? Memangnya apa yang harus ku lakukan selain memutuskannya? Bertahan? Apa kau gila?" aku membuang muka setelah mengatakannya. Hanya lelaki bodoh yang mau di duakan. "Apa kau tahu aku akan semakin terluka jika aku terus bertahan. Lagi pula kau sendiri yang bilang akan menyembuhkan luka dihatiku, dan kau juga bilang kau tidak akan memibarkan Hinata membohongiku." Aku rasa ia ternganga. Apa dia pikir aku melupakan ucapannya waktu itu? Tidak akan.

"Ingatanmu tajam juga." Aku kembali memalingkan muka karahnya, ia tersenyum dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipiku. "Aku memang tidak akan membiarkannya. Tapi kau menyakitinya." Aku tidak tahu dia menyayangi Hinata sampai-sampai tega memerahiku seperti itu.

"Dia terlebih dahulu menyakitiku. Lalu aku harus berbuat apa?" aku memegang kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku memutar bolamatku mendengar ucapannya barusan. Dia bilang tidak tahu? Dasar. Aku menarik lehernya agar lebih dekat dengan ku.

"Tidak usah khawatirkan sodaramu itu. Aku yakin dia akan bahagia dengan Naruto." aku mengecup pelan bibir tipinya. Ia berpindah duduk dipangkuanku, tubuhnya bersender pada dada bidangku. Tangan kananku berada di pinggangnya sedangkan tangan kiriku sudah berada di balik kemeja ungu miliknya. Aku semakin menyukai kegiatan ini. Ini akan membuatku gila. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar gila aku teringat satu hal.

"Aku sudah menemukan apartemen yang cocok untukmu." Ucapku kembali mengecupnya singkat. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Apakah kau mau mengantarku melihatnya?" aku pun mengangguk dan berdiri dari dudukku, tentu saja Sakura berdiri terlebih dahulu. Dan kami siap melihat apartemen yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari kampus dan rumahku, jadi aku bisa kapan saja berkunjung kesana. Aku mendapat info dari Kiba, bahwa dia tidak akan menempati apartemennya lagi, jadi aku rasa itu tidak begitu buruk untuk di tempati oleh Sakura.

 _ **Difference**_

Hari sudah malam saat kami pulang dari melihat apartemen yang akan di tempati Sakura, mungkin setelah ini. Sakura memasuki rumah Hinata di susul aku yang berada di belakangnya, dia bilang malam ini juga akan menempati apartemennya. Aku menawarkan diri-oh tidak aku memaksa untuk membantunya memindahkan barangnya, yang aku rasa tidak terlalu banyak.

"Apa kau akan terus-terusan menginap di hotel?" suara Hiashi terdengar setelah kami memasuki ruang tengah, sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan kami.

"Ya, aku akan tetap tinggal disana. Tapi jika kau mengusir anak Harammu itu dari rumahku, aku akan kembali." Aku tahu siapa yang di maksud. Aku pun menolehkan kepala menuju Sakura. Dia nampak baik-baik saja. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini? Aku tidak tahu.

"Nyonya tidak perlu melakukannya. Saya akan keluar dari rumah nyonya." Suara Sakura membuat Hiashi dan nyonya Hyuuga itu terkaget akan ke datangan Sakura dan aku dari balik tembok penghubung ruang tamu dan ruang tengah ini.

Nyonya Hyuuga tersenyum meremehkan, dan dia juga berkata kasar pada Sakura, apa kah aku berkah ikut campur dalam masalah ini? Aku pikir aku harus ikut campur karena ini menyangkut Sakura. Sakura dengan sabar menuju kamarnya dan mengambil semua barang-barangnya. Benar dugaanku dia hanya membawa 2 buah koper, yang ku yakini berisikan baju.

"Tunggu." Nyonya Hyuuga menahan pergelangan tanganku ketika akan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Kau yang memutuskan anakku? Apa gara-gara anak sialan ini kau memutuskannya? Apa kau sadar kau telah membuat putriku menangis sepanjang sore ini? Uchiha bodoh." Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam menahan emosiku. Dia bilang Sakura anak sialan dan Uchiha bodoh? Dia pikir dia siapa? Dia hanya bisa duduk diam sambil minum anggur di siang hari dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya yang tidak jelas itu.

"Sebaiknya anda diam dan biarkan kami pergi." Ucapku pada akhirnya. Ia tersenyum miring meremehkan ku.

"Anak brengsek, kau memang tidak cocok menjadi menantu Hyuuga."

"Seharusnya anda membeli sebuah kaca yang besar. Anda yang tidak cocok berbesanan dengan Uchiha." Aku sangat kesal mendengarnya mengataiku brengsek, aku akui aku memang brengsek, tapi dari seluruh orang Konoha sangat mendambakan aku untuk menjadikan menantunya. Ini menjadi sebuah penghinaan besar bagiku.

"Apa katamu." Tangannya terulur hendak menamparku, tapi dicegah oleh Hiashi dan sejak kapan Sakura sudah berada di depanku dengan tangan membentang? Tapi aku pikir itu akan sia-sia jika dia menghadang nyonya Hyuuga untuk menamparku. Sudah kukatakan dia itu pendek.

"Sudahlah. Kau hanya akan membuat Hyuuga dan Uchiha bermusuhan." Hiashi benar dan aku akan bilang pada ayah untuk berhenti mengirim alat-alat berat geratisnya pada pertambangan emas milik Hyuuga.

"Lepaskan aku Hiashi akan ku hajar dia, dan kau anak haram, kelakuanmu sama seperti Mebuki, ibumu. Perebut suami orang." Teriak lantang itu mengema di seluhuh penjuru ruang.

"Jangan pernah menyebut-nyebut nama ibuku, dengan mulut kotormumu nyonya. Paman, aku pergi." Pandangan mata Sakura menjadi dingin. Ia mulai menyeret tanganku keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga dengan emosinya. Aku bisa merasakannya dipergelangan tanganku yang di genggamnya erat. Suara Hiash, yang memanggil-manggil namanya pun tidak di hiraukannya. Dia benar-benar luar biasa, tidak semua orang bisa menahan emosi sepertinya, setelah di hina orang lain. Mungkin orang lain tidak akan segan-segan untuk melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar wanita seperti ibu Hinata, atau bahkan akan membunuhnya dengan sadis.

Aku tersenyum melihat punggung Sakura yang terus berjalan dengan menyeret tanganku,mungkin pergelangan tanganku akan memerah setelah ini. Aku berhenti yang membuatnya berbalik menatapku, aku tahu dia sangat kesal saat ini, dan aku memilih untuk menariknya kedalam pelukanku, aku harap bisa meredakan emosinya. Aku mengelus rambutnya pelan, tubuhnya pun sudah terlihat lemas tidak tegang seperti tadi.

"Terima kasih, dan maaf." Suaranya serak apa mungkin dia menahan tangisnya?

"Kau harus terlibat gara-gara aku, dan apa kau tahu? Ibu ku tidak merebut Hiashi, ibuku tidak melakukannya, Ibuku terlalu baik untuk Hiashi." Lanjutnya membuatku mengerti betapa berharganya dan betapa Sakura mencintai Ibunya. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku berada di posisi Sakura saat ini.

Aku hanya diam membiarkannya semakin erat memelukku. Kami masih berada di halaman depan kediaman Hyuuga. Saat aku melihat keatas aku sempat melihat Hinata di balik jendela besar itu, apa dia mendengar pembicaraan kami? Aku harap dia mendengarnya.

 _ **Difference**_

Kami telah sampai di apartemen. Perjalanan menuju apartemen kami habiskan dengan berdiam diri. Tapi tidak setelah sampai di apartemen, kami mengobrolkan banyak hal, mungkin aku tidak akan pulang malam ini. Melihatnya sudah kembali seperti semula membuatku lega. Apartemennya memang tidak terlalu besar hanya ada sebuah ruang tamu yang bersebelahan dengan dapur, dua kamar dan sebuah kamar mandi yang kurasa cukup untuk mandi bersama. Lupakan. Perabot-perabot disini juga belum ada, mungkin aku akan membelikannya, atau sebaiknya aku minta pada ibu saja?! Itu akan menghemat uang saku ku. Kami duduk di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah kaca besar, kami bisa melihat pemandangan indah saat malam, itu karena apartemen Sakura berada di lantai 20.

Tiba-tiba Sakura duduk di pangkuanku menghadapku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kelakuan nakalnya telah kembali. Ia mulai dengan meraba dadaku yang masih berbalut kemeja, aku menahan napas. Entah kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa bernapas dengan benar setiap kali Sakura melakukan hal-hal yang menurutku akan membahayakan keperawanannya. Aku tahu walaupun dia berkelakuan nakal seperti ini, tapi aku rasa dia tidak akan berani melakukan dengan pria lain.

Ia membuka satu kancing kemeja agar bisa melebarkan kerah kemeku dan mulai menghirup aroma tubuhku. Hei Sakura, kau tahu aku belum mandi dan apa kau tidak terganggu? Sebelum dia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan leherku, aku menghentikannya. Ia menatapku tidak suka.

"Ini berbaha Sakura?" peringatanku sama sekali tidak di dengarnya, dia malah asik membuat sebuah tanda kemerahan di leherku. Tangan kanannya berada di tengkukku sedangkan tangan kirinya mencoba membuka kancing keduaku. Dan aku terlena dengan hisapannya di leherku.

"Aku tidak perduli, ini memang pertana kalinya buatku. Dan aku tidak ragu untuk melakukannya bersamamu." Bibirnya masih di sekitar leherku ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, sekalipun kau memintanya." Suaraku terdengar semakin berat. "Dan sekarang kau adalah milikku, kekasihku. Jangan pernah menghianatiku." Dia berhenti mencumbuku dan mendongak menatap mata hitamku yang di penuhi hasrat akan dirinya.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat untuk mengikatku dalam suatu hubungan?" tangannya masih setia di dadaku yang kini kemejaku sudah terbuka seluruhnya.

"Tidak ada kata cepat atau lambat untuk mencintaimu Haruno. Dan aku tidak akan ragu seperti kau ,menyerahkan dirimu padaku. " ia tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. Dengan cepat ia menyambar bibirku, napsuku tidak terbendung lagi, dan aku melai dengan mencium seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Bibirnya bengkak, leher jenjangnya di penuhi dengan bercak merah, remasan tangaku di dadanya, jari-jariku yang bermain dengan klistorisnya, lalu juniorku menembus dinding penghalang keperawanannya, teriakannya saat klimaks akan selalu terekam dalam benakku. Benar dia masih perawan, dia menjaga keperawananya dengan baik. Aku bersyukur bertemu dengannya, jika aku tidak berpacaran dengan Hinata apa aku akan bertemu dengannya? Aku bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkannya.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Balasan Review:**_

 _ **.129357 : Terima kasih dukungannya.**_

 _ **Uchiha Riri : Terima kasih, ini sudah di lanjut.**_

 _ **Okta HunHan : Ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Yuki : Terima kasih, maaf belom bisa update kilat yuki-san hehe.**_

 _ **Hima-chan :Maaf jika mengecewakan hehe.**_

 _ **Ayuyu : Hidup Sasusaku, tidak akan begitu lancar hehe, Terima kasih ayuyu-san.**_

 _ **Guest-san : yah begitulah cowok selalu egois *ditimpuk seluruh reader dan author cowok* Terima kasih Guest-san.**_

 _ **ToruPerri : Mereka sudah jadian, Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Guest-san : Haha terima kasih sarannya.**_

 _ **Luca Marvell : Sasuhina sudah putus, karena Sasuke tidak mau lebih tersakiti, jika terus bertahan. Terima kasih,**_

 _ **: Pesan anda sudah tersampaikan Zeed-san hehe. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Amaya Katsumi : di chapter ini belum terjawab, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya, maaf dan Terima kasih**_

 _ **Prissa Armstrong : hai prissa-san, salam kenal juga, maaf soal Saku yang aku buat seperti itu. Dan terima kasih sudah mampir di ff kyori, hehe.**_

 _ **Niwa-chan : Terima kasih Niwa-san, maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi harapanmu, hehe.**_

 _ **Lightflower22 : haha aku rasa kurang manis, Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Mantika Mochi : Itachi memang seprti itu haha, Terima kasih sudah mau mampir.**_

 _ **: mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak. Konfliknya akan bertambah setelah ibu Saku datang, opss keceplosan , hehehe. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Yoktf : Maaf karena saya pikir "nganunya" tidak begitu menantang jika saya membuatnya hehe. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Sa'adah337 : begitulah Itachi, dia tidak tenang jika adiknya mendahului "kedewasa"annya. Hahah. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Hyemi761 : Terima kasih sarannya, akan saya pertimbangkan.**_

 _ **asiyahFirdausi : Teima kasih sudah mampir.**_

 _ **Terima kasih para reader sudah mau me-review fanfic saya, dan saya minta maaf untuk chapter ini, karena kyori rasa di chapter ini kurang greget. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**_

 _ **Salam cinta untuk para reader's**_

 _ **See ya...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Difference**

 **Disclaimer :Naruto dan segala isinya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Difference punya Kyori Kyoya**

 **Rating : M (No Lemon just Sami)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, mungkin crime,**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, JIKA TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA. TINGGAL KLICK BACK SAJA.**

 **SASUSAKU**

Berjalan mondar-mandir akhirnya ku putuskan untuk berbaring dengan menatap bosan layar phonecell ku. Aku kesal kenapa Sakura tak juga membalas pesanku? Apa dia sedang sibuk dengan peternakan ibunya disana? Yah kami sedang libur semester, dan Sakura memilih untuk mengunjungi ibunya di New Zealand. Hubungan kami berjalan baik setelah aku merenggeut _semua_ darinya. Terkadang dia mengomel dengan kebiasaanku yang sering menyelinap memasuki kamarnya, tapi itu tidak lama setelah ku buat dia meneriaki namaku berulang kali dengan posisi panas kami.

Aku masih saja menatap layar phonecell ketika seseorang memasuki kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Itachi? Ia mengambil phonecellku kemudian menyalakannya. Mata onyxnya melebar melihat wallpaper yang tertera di phonecellku. Aku berani bertaruh setelah ini dia akan mengomeliku.

"Ap-apa ini Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sakura?" hahh benarkan? Seluruh keluargaku sudah tahu jika aku mulai berkencan dengan Sakura 1 bulan yang lalu, ibu bilang, tidak baik jika aku berlarut-larut dalam rasa sakit hatiku. Sebenarnya aku tidak merasa sakit hati, mungkin hanya kecewa. Satu hal lagi ibu bertantya puluhan kali, apakah aku berkencan dengan Sakura hanya sekedar pelarian semata? Tentu saja tidak, dia bukan sekedar pelarian. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali melihat mata hijaunya, hatiku berdebar puluhan kali lipat. Dan ibu memelukku seketika itu juga.

"Menurutmu, aku melakukan apa bersamanya?" ujarku terduduk.

"Ja-jangan bilang bahwa kau-kau sudah..." ia tergagap masih memegangi phoncelku.

"Hn." Jawabanku membuatnya membanting phonecellku ke ranjang dengan kesal.

"Kapan kau melakukannya? Dan bagaimana rasanya?" aku mengangkat sebealah alisku mendengar pertanyaannya, aku mengambil phonecellku dan menyalakannya kembali, terlihat jelas di layar, seorang perempuan tengah tertidur pulas di atas badanku yang bertelanjang dada, tak kalah denganku perempuan berambut merah muda itu juga bertelanjang dada. Aku sengaja mengambil gambarnya selagi dia masih tertidur jika dia mengetahui ini, aku yakin dia akan segera menghapusnya.

"Kau bertanya bagaimana rasanya, seakan kau belum pernah melakukannya." Ucapanku sepertinya menohok dadanya. Ia tergagap mendengar ucapanku.

"Ten-tentu saja aku sudah melakukannya." Sewotnya dengan segera memalingkan muka.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Kakak ku memang tidak bisa berbohong padaku, aku pun sama. Aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya.

"Brengsek kau." Ia duduk di ranjangku "Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" pertanyaan yang berulang terus menerus membuatku, bosan. Dia adalah kembarannya ibu jika menyangkut seorang perempuan. Dia menghawatirkan semua setelah aku pertama kali mulai berkencan. Dia bilang aku harus menjaga perempuanku dengan baik. Aku tidak boleh membuatnya menangis. Dan bla-bla-bla.

"Aku tahu. Kau, ibu, dan ayah mengkhawatirkan hubungan ku dengan perempuan-perempuanku. Tapi demi Tuhan kak, aku mencintai Sakura. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertinya. Dia begitu sabar dan tabah". Aku masih memandangi phonecellku "Apa kau tahu? Dia adalah anak Haram Hiashi?" aku menolehkan kepala padanya, dan apa yang ku lihat? Dia melotot dengan mulut terbuka sangat lebar.

"Kau bercanda kan? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu Sasuke. Hahah " Ia tertawa, tapi tawanya terdengar sangat garing dan dibuat-buat. Perlahan tawanya menghilang dan menjadi wajah yang serius karena melihatku. "Kau berbohong." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi itu lah fakta yang ada."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Lalu bukannya dia tinggal di rumah Hiashi sebelum dia pindah ke apartemen? Apa ada yang tahu statusnya?" dan aku mulai menceritakan semua yang aku ketahui tentang Sakura pada Itachi.

"Jadi begitu. Lalu apa kau tahu ibunya?"

"Aku belum sempat bertanya tentang ibunya."

Phoncell yang ku genggam sedari tadi akhirnya berbunyi, aku menaikkan alisku melihat sebuah panggilan. Aku kecewa itu bukan dari Sakura, namun dari Naruto. Untuk apa dia menelphoneku? Aku pun berdiri dari duduk ku dan melangkah menuju jendela besar di samping tempat tidurku.

"Hn?" aku menjawab panggilannya dengan nada malas. Demi apapun juga aku masih enggan untuk sekedar ngobrol dengannya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar Sasuke?" suaranya terdengar memohon.

"Bicara saja." Aku menatap sebuah daun yang tertiup angin musim gugur. Daunya kuning keemasan. Sepertinya aku harus mempersiapkan sebuah sweeter untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Tidak bisa, kita harus bertemu." Aku menghela napas dan mengiyakan ajakannya untuk bertemu di taman dekat rumahku.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar saat Itachi mengambil sebuah buku dari atas meja. Buku itu aku pinjam darinya beberapa hari belakangan ini, untuk mengisi waktuku yang di tinggal oleh Sakura.

 _ **Difference**_

Tiba di taman aku melihat seorang yang familiar buat ku. Aku menghampirinya. Ia mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna kuning terang yang lumayan besar. Yah akhir-akhir ini udara semakin dingin.

"Sasuke." Suaranya begitu senang melihatku menghampirinya.

"Hn." Aku menjawabnya dengan singkat.

Tiba-tiba dari arah kiri muncul seorang gadis berambut merah mengenakan sebuah kacamata. Perempuan itu cantik, tubuhnya di balut dengan sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna ungu dan sebuah jaget menyelimutinya. Dia juga mengenakan sebuah celana jins. Aku terkaget dengan apa yang ku lihat. Dia mencium pipi Naruto.

"Sasuke, kembalilah pada Hinata!" mata ku semakin melebar mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Apa maksudnya?" Naruto merangkulnya. Yang terlihat disini bahwa Naruto terpaksa melakukannya.

"Sebelumnya aku kenalkan. Dia Uzumaki Karin. Tunanganku. Dan, Karin dia Sasuke " Apa? Apa dia sedang bercanda dengan apa yang dia ucapkannya? Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan ini semua.

"Hai.." perempuan bernama Uzumaki Karin itu tersenyum masih berada dalam rangkulan Naruto.

"Karin, bisa kau tunggu di dalam mobil? Aku harus berbicara padanya." Perempuan berperawakan tinggi itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan menuju mobil Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" rahangku mulai mengeras.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Karin merupakan putri tunggal dari sebuah perusahaan yang ayah ku dan ayahnya saling bekerja sama. Ayah Karin akan mencabut semua modal yang di tanamnya dalam perusahaan ayahku, jika aku tidak mau melakukannya. Dan jika itu terjadi, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Naruto begitu frustasri. Posisinya sama sekali tidak menguntungan untuknya. Permainan saham ya?

"Itu semua tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Ucapku mencoba untuk acuh dan tidak peduli padanya. Tapi, sebanarnya aku tidak tega. "Apa Hinata tahu akan hal ini?" lanjut ku. Aku enggan untuk menanyakannya, tapi aku rasa untuk sedikit peduli tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Naruto menggeleng. Dan aku hanya menghela napas. Keadaan ini sunggu rumit.

"Aku tahu kau masih menyukainya, maka dari itu. Kembalilah padanya!" mata onyxku memicing tidak suka.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku lebih mencintai sepupunya." Setelah mengatakannya, aku mumutar arah dan kembali berjalan menuju rumah. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang di lakukan Naruto setelah itu. Mungkin dia akan memberi tahu Hinata.

 _ **Difference**_

Aku mencengkram rambutku, memkirkan ucapan Naruto barusan membuatku bimbang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku mengambil phoncellku dan dengan cepat aku mencari nomor paling teratas di kontak. Segera aku menekan tombol hijau. 5 detik aku menunggu akhirnya ia mengangkat telphone dariku.

" Hemm, maaf aku belum sempat membalas pesanmu- moooo- " aku mendengar suara sapi di seberang.

"Apa kau sedang berada di kandang Sapi?" Tanyaku

"Yah begitulah." Aku tersenyum, nada bicaranya terlihat senang.

"Bisa bicara sebentar." Detik itu juga aku sudah tidak mendengarkan suara sapinya. Dan aku hanya mendapat sebuah gumaman darinya.

"Sakura, Naruto di tunangkan dengan seorang yang bernama Uzumaki Karin." Sakura terdiam. Aku mengingat perakataanku waktu itu. Aku menjanjikan pada Sakura bahwa Naruto akan membuat Hinata bahagia. Tapi dugaanku sepertinya salah.

"Lalu?" suaranya terlihat tenang.

"Naruto ingin aku kembali pada Hinata." Ucapku dengan sedikit takut .

"Jika itu yang kau mau kembalilah." Ini yang aku takutkan, ia akan merelakan aku dengan Hinata. Aku mendesah.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali padanya. Aku hanya ingin kau, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak menginginkanku? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku" tanya ku dengan nada sedih. Berharap dia tahu betapa aku menginginkannya, betapa aku mencintainya.

Sakura kembali terdiam.

"Sebaiknya aku menyusulmu." Ucapku menutup telphone tanpa mendengarkan apa yang akan dia katakan. Aku segera masuk kedalam rumah. Menaiki anak tangga dengan tergesa dan mendobrak pintu kamar. Aku menuju lemari pakaianku, membukanya dan mengemas beberapa baju kedalam koper.

"Hei-hei ada apa ini." Ibu dan Itachi terlihat panik melihatku seperti kerasukan setan.

"Aku akan menyusul Sakura ibu. Aku tidak bisa hanya berbicara lewat telphone." Ucapku masih mengemas barang-barang yang kurasa akan ku perlukan.

"Sebegitu kau merindukannya eh?" ibu mengangkat alisnya.

"Ini lebih buruk dari itu." Aku mengunci koperku dan kemudian menyeretnya. "Aku pergi." Aku mencium pipi ibuku singkat dan menuruni anak tangga. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sakura, dan aku tidak ingin berpisah darinya. Aku tidak mau menyesal.

"Akan ku antar." Ucapan Itachi membuatku berhenti melangkah. Itachi segera mengeluarkan mobil sportku dari garasi mobil dan aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Hal yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah memesan tiket secara online. Dan aku mendapatkannya. Pesawatku akan berangkat 1 jam lagi. Masih ada waktu untuk menanyakan dimana alamat Sakura pada paman Hiashi.

 _ **Difference**_

New Zealand musim gugur tidak begitu berbeda dengan jepang, sejauh mata memandang daun-daun keemasan. Aku keluar dari bandara dan mencari sebuah Taxi, aku pikir taxi disini akan membuka pintunya sendiri seperti di jepang, tapi ternyata pintunya masih manual. Aku memberika alamatnya pada sopir taxi tersebut, dan ku harap Sakura belum tertidur, karena ini sudah memasuki waktu tidur di kawasan New Zealand.

Taxi membawaku kesuatu pedesaan, tanah lapang yang begitu luas dapat terlihat walau hanya sedikit cahaya, perjalanan memakan waktu membuatku bosan, hingga aku sampai pada suatu rumah yang besar. Aku keluar dari taxi, mengambil koperku dari bagasi lalu membayar ongkos taxi. Ongkos taxi disini menguras uang di dompetku. Damn.

Aku berjalan membuka pagar kayu di halaman depan. Sakura mendatangiku dengan wajah marahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Uchiha? Kau tak perlu jauh-jauh menyusulku hanya karena maslah itu." Dia biang hanya? Oh ya ampun Sakura. Aku membiarkan koperku berdiri tegap di samping tubuhku. Dengan cepat aku membawa tubuh Sakura dalam dekapanku. Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini.

"itu masalh besar bagiku. Aku tau kau mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin kau melepaskan aku. Makanya akau datang kemari."

"Bodoh." Akhirnya tangannya memelukku. " Aku merindukanmu." Aku bergumam untuk menangapinya. Sudah 3 minggu dia di sini dan itu membuat ku setres karena tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Sakura, tidak baik anak gadis di luar- siapa ini?" kami memisahkan diri dengan cepat. Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari balik pintu besar itu, rambut pinknya di kuncir tinggi, mata hijau redupnya menyala menyaksikan anaknya dalam dekapan seorang pria.

"Ah ibu, dia te-"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya. Salam kenal bibi." Aku membungkuk hormat padanya. Dia begitu cantik dan sangat mirip sekali dengan Sakura.

"A-ah, ka-kau kekasihnya ya? Anak gadisku sudah besar sekarang." Matanya berkaca-kaca, dia akan menangis? oh ya ampun apa yang ku lakukan barusan? Dan anak gadis? Maaf bibi, Sakura sudah bukan gadis lagi.

Aku melihat Sakura dari ekor mata, yang dia lakukan hanyalah menepuk jidat lebarnya sambil menunduk.

"Ibu berlebihan." Ucapnya menghampiri ibunya yang terharu?

"Ajak dia masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura, angin malam tidak bagus untuk pemuda tampan sepertinya." Lihat, bahkan ibu Sakura terpesona padaku.

Tanpa di komando lagi aku mengikuti kedua makhluk berambut pink tersebut kedalam rumah. Rumahnya terasa hangat. Entah karena pemiliknya yang bersahabat atau memang rumahnya membawa suatu kehangatan tersendiri. Yang jelas aku sangat nyaman ketika kakiku memasuki ruang tamu.

"Maaf kan aku bibi datang larut malam begini, aku tidak tahu jika perbedaan waktu Jepang-New Zealand sangat jauh."

"Kau berbohong tuan." Sakura menyanggah ucapanku, dan duduk di samping ibunya tangannya menyelimuti bahu ibunya.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku mendengarnya.

"Hahaha kalian ini lucu sekali, ngomong-ngomong nak Sasuke- boleh ku panggil begitu?" aku mengangguk, itu akan lebih baik di panggil dengan nama kecil ku dari pada di panggil dengan nama keluargaku. "Tinggallah disini, rumah ini tidak akan sepi lagi jika kau mau bersedia untuk tinggal." Aku tidak menyangkan akan di terima dengan tangan terbuka seperti ini disini. aku dengan semangat mengganggukan kepala.

"Ibu, biarkan dia mencari hotel saja. Jika tidak suruh dia membayar uang sewa." Sakura berbeda sekali jika bersama ibunya. Dia menjadi tega sekali terhadapku. Awas saja kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu nona.

"Kau tidak merasa kasihan padaku? Uangku habis terkuras untuk membiayai taxi."

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyeretku menuju sebuah kamar setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya. Untuk sesaat aku berpikir apa yang ibu Sakura pikirkan tentangku? Aku harap beliau tidak berpikir negatif terhadapku.

"Sasuke, aku akan jujur kenapa aku menggodamu dulu." Aku menaikan alisku, " waktu itu aku hanya berpikir, seberapa pantas kau untuk Hinata, apa kau akan tergoda denganku, apa kah kau akan berpaling dari Hinata, seberapa besar kau mencintainya? Itu yang berada dalam kepalaku. Tapi setelahnya aku menjadi bersalah pada Hinata." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya. "Dan tanpa bisa ku kontrol, aku malah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku marah saat Hinata menghianatimu, tapi aku juga merasa bersalah karena telah bermain di belakangnya. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jadi kumohon jangan kau pergi dariku." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sakura membuatku terperajat. Ini yang ku tunggu-tunggu. Dia mengucapkannya juga.

"Tidak pernah terpikir oleh ku kau akan mengujiku seperti itu. Kau benar-benar menyayangi Hinata." Aku duduk di ranjang berseprekan unggu muda itu. Sakura mengikutiku duduk. Aku menanggup wajahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucapku, memeluknya. Setidaknya kali ini aku berada di sampingnya dalam keadaan yang bercampur aduk seperti ini.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Review:**_

 _ **Ayuyu : hahaha menderita sama-sama menyenangkan, tapi lebih menyenangkanbila hidup bahagia bersama, hehe. Terima kasih ayuyu-san**_

 _ **ZeZorena : Terima kasih**_

 _ **Guest : Maaf belum bisa update cepat guest-san, hehe yang tahu baru Itachi, untuk kedapannya menyusul, hubungan sasusaku naruhina yahh gmna ya, hehe Terima kasih**_

 _ **Adora13 : Terima kasih**_

 _ **Niwa-chan : Hinata akan tahu setelah pertunangan resmi Naruto dan Karin, Terima kasih Niwa-san**_

 _ **Manda Nasuya : saya sendiri juga merasa aneh manda-san, tapi yah namanya author abal-abal, saya harap pemanklumannya, hehe dan saya rasa Hinata tidak akan berakhir dengan Naruto**_

 _ **Misakiken : Terima kasih**_

 _ **Prissa Amstrong : Terima kasih sudah review lagi hehe, aku harap di chapter ini Prissa-san paham hehe. Kita lihat nanti ya hehe sekali lagi Terima kasih**_

 _ **Leedidah : Hinata Jahat atau enggak lihat kedepannya yah, Terima kasih leedidah-san**_

 _ **EmikoRyuuzaki-san : Terima kasih Emiko-san, di chapter ini mungkin sedikit menjawab pertanyaan anda hehe**_

 _ **Yoshimura Arai : Terima kasih**_

 _ **Mantika mochi : lihat kedepannya ya, Terima kasih**_

 _ **Hyemi761 : Haha maaf jika terlalu lama updatenya, maaf untuk typonya banyak banget hehe. Terima kasih**_

 _ **Lightflower22 : maaf kan saya, karena manisnya berkurang,hurtnya kan sebagai konflik, saya tidak buat lemon, mohon maaf. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Yokft : Terima kasih**_

 _ **-chan : mungkin setelah ini ibu sakura akan memasuki kawasan berbahaya haha. Terima kasih**_

 _ **Luca Marvell : tunggu kedepannya ya. Terima kasih**_

 _ **Misa safitri3 : pertanyaannya banyak banget hehe, chapter-chapter kedepan akan menjawab pertanyaan anda. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Kyori hampir kehabisan jalan untuk menyambung chapter lalu dan chapter depan kek gimana. Terima kasih untuk para reader.**_

 _ **Salam cinta**_

 _ **Kyori. 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Difference**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala isinya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Difference punya Kyori Kyoya**

 **Rating : M (No Lemon just Sami)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, mungkin crime,**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, JIKA TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA. TINGGAL KLICK BACK SAJA.**

 **SASUSAKU**

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang datang dari arah kanan. Aku mengerjap. Ini bukan kamarku, kamarku jendelanya berada di sebelah kiri. Melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan ini bukan lah kamarku. Aku baru ingat kemarin aku menyusul Sakura, yang itu artinya aku sekarang sedang berada di New Zealand?! Aku berjalan menuju jendela besar di sebelah kanan ranjangku, menyibak tirai ungu agar aku dapat merasakan sejuknya udara pagi. Tapi itu percuma karena apa? Udara pagi sudah menghilang sekitar mungkin 2 jam yang lalu.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan menengok sang pemilik rumah yang ternya sedang tidak berada dirumah. Aku mengangkat alisku saat Sakura melewatiku, dia membawa sebuah wadah dengan beras di dalamnya.

"Kemana bibi?" tanyaku mendapat jawaban selamat pagi darinya.

"Ibu sedang pergi. Sasuke kau bisa membantuku?" Sakura menyerahkan wadah itu padaku dan mendorongku menuju kran air. "Ibu bilang aku harus membuat sarapan untuk calaon menantunya yang tampan ini." Bibi bilang kan Sakura yang harus membuat sarapan, kenapa aku juga harus terlibat dalam urusan dapur? Mau tidak mau aku harus membantunya bukan, karena aku tidak mau ada keributan di pagi hari.

Tanganku terulur membuka kran air. Aku bisa merasakan sekarang Sakura sedang tersenyum di balik punggungku. Ia kemudian menuju lemari es mengambil- entah apa itu mungkin sayur atau daging. Aku mengamati wadah yang sudah terisi penuh oleh air, sebelum aku memasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam wadah, aku menggerakan jari-jariku terlebih dahulu. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku mencuci beras, jika bukan karena Sakura aku tidak akan mau.

Dengan sedikit ragu aku memasukkan tanganku kedalam wadah berisikan air dan berasa itu, airnya sudah berubah warna menjadi putih seperti susu. Perlahan aku memeras-remas beras, aku tidak tahu harus sebersih apa jika mencuci beras. Terkadang aku menggosokan beras-beras itu dengan kedua tanganku. Kesal berasnya tidak kunjung bersih aku meremasnya sekuat tenaga, berharap beras yang berada di wadah akan bersih sekertika itu juga.

"Hei-hei, bukan seperti itu Sasuke." Sakura, mematikan kompor dan mengambil alih wadah itu dari ku. "Kau itu sedang mencuci beras, meremasnya harus pelan-pelan jika tidak berasnya akan hancur. Begini saja kau tidak tahu. Kau hanya pintar memeras payudaraku saja." Aku kembali menaikan alis. baru tahu, jika bibr tipis itu bisa berbicara dengan frontal seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal payudara, aku jadi menginginkannya. Bibirku terangkat menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Aku mendekapnya, tanganku mulai berjalan di area perut menuju ke payudara lembutnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan tanganku yang masih basah ini, ahu berharap ini akan membawa sensasi tersendiri untuknya. Tapi karena posisinya menghadap kran itu jadi membuatku tidak bisa melihat bagaiman reaksinya.

"Apa yang kau maksud seperti ini?" tanyaku sambil memeras payudara yang kurasa semakin besar di tanganku.

"Uch, jangan lakukan itu." Suara lenguhannya benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan larangannya justru aku semakin kencang meremas payudaranya. Sesekali aku menciumi tengkuknya. Wangi lili tercium jelas di hidungku.

Tangan Sakura sudah terkurlai lemas di samping badannya, napasnya mulai memburu. Rangsangan sekecil ini bisa membuatnya bernapsu, oh ya ampun Sakuraku benar-benar wanita nakal. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tertap menyukainya.

Saat tanganku hendak menuju selakangannya sebuah suara cempreng mengalihkan perhatian kami menuju arah belakang punggungku.

"Sakura... ku dengar dari bibi bahwa kau membawa keka-sihmu? " perempuan berambut pirang itu nampak kaget menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan panas di depannya. Sakura pun mulai menjauhkan diri dariku. Sial. Hampir saja aku menikmati hidangan pagiku.

"Ma-maaf, silahkan lanjutkan!" ucapnya terbata. Ha? Di lanjutkan? Mana mungkin di lanjutkan dalam keadaan libido yang semakin menyusut seperti kerupuk terkena air?. Perempuan pengganggu itu nampak akan meninggalkan kami, namun tangan Sakura menggeretnya dan menggandengnya menuju hadapanku.

"Ino. Dia kekasihku." Sakura tersenyum lebar memperkenalkan ku dengan perempuan bernama Ino tersebut. "Tak kalah tampan dengan Sai kekasihmu itu kan?"

"Sai?" tanyaku membuat Sakura menatapku.

"Kekasih Ino yang sedang berada di LA." Bibirku membentuk huruf O. Aku tidak peduli dengan kekasih perempuan yang telah menghancurkan pagi Indahku bersama Sakura.

Aku berbalik meninggalkan 2 perempuan itu di dapur. Dan aku tidak mau ambil pusing apa yang akan di lakukan atau di bicarakan kedua orang dengan rambut berbeda itu.

 _ **Difference**_

Siang hari aku mendapat telphone dari ibu, bahwa ada seorang perempuan berambut panjang mencariku. Ibu bilang permpuan itu datang dengan mata sembab seperti habis menangis. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa orangnya. Aku mengambil phonecellku dan mencari kontak yang dulu pernah menjadi kontak teratas di phoncellku. Aku ragu untuk menghubunginya.

"Hinata menephoneku beberapa saat yang lalu, sepertinya dia sudah tahu soal pertunangan Naruto." Suara Sakura mengagetkanku. Aku menatap matanya, matanya sama sekali tidak menyortkan tanda-tanda senang ataupun sedih. Sudah satu bulan lebih aku menjalani hubungan dengannya, tapi aku tidak juga mengerti banyak tentangnya. Terlebih saat seperti ini. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Hn." Responku sepertinya membuatnya jengah, dia mulai mendekatiku yang duduk di ranjang. Kakinya berlutut di hadapanku, kedua tangannya berada di lututku. Ia nampak menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ucapnya parau. Kenapa Sakura ku menjadi sangat rapuh jika di hadapkan dengan seorang Hyuuga Hinata? Aku sangat membenci ini. Aku mengajaknya berdiri di balkon kamar, berharap udara yang kami hirup dapat memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

"Sasuke..." aku tidak sanggup mendengar suaranya, aku membenamkan Sakura dalam pelukanku, mengelus rambut halusnya.

"Kau sodara yang baik Sakura. Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dugaanku salah." Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Sakura menangis dalam diam di pelukanku.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam lebih dan Sakuraku mulai terdiam di pelukanku.

"Kau bilang nama kekasih _pengganggu_ tadi adalah Sai?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatapku dengan pandangan kesal, mungkin karena temannya aku bilang _pengganggu_?

"Namanya Ino, bukan _pengganggu_ tuan. Dan ya kekasihnya adalah Sai. Shimura Sai, kenapa?" syukurlah dia sudah mulai menggunakan mulutnya untuk menyeramahik. Sudah pasti aku akan masuk Rumah Sakkit Jiwa jika dia tidak mengomeliku.

"Yayaya. Terserah. Tidak hanya saja aku pernah mendengar namanya." Mata bulatnya masih setia menatapku penuh dengan kejengkelan. Namun sedetik kemudia dia mengalihkan pandangan dan mulai melepaskan diri dari dekapanku duduk di kursi- aku baru tahu jika ada kursi disitu-

"Jelas saja, itu tidak akan asing buatmu. Keluarga Shimura termasuk kedalam 10 besar jajaran pemegang Saham di industri mekanik." Jelasnya membuatku teringat seorang yang berjalan dengan ayahku beberapa bulan lalu. Oh aku mengingatnya sekarang.

"Sasuke bagai mana jika kita jalan-jalan? Aku bosan di rumah." Berjalan-jalan di hari yang cukup dingin begini, apa yang di dapankan setelah itu, bukan kesenangan melainkan Sakit yang di dapat setelahnya. Aku tidak menyetujui ajakannya namun rengekannya cukup membuatku jengkel. Helaan napasku menjadi sebuah sorai untuk Sakura.

Sakura berlari keluar kamarku dan sesaat kemudia dia menunjukan sebuah kunci mobil padaku.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikutiku." Ujarnya menyeretku.

"Aku butuh jaket, atau setidaknya sweeter Sakura." Aku akan memutar tubuhku hendak masuk kedalam kamar lagi, namun pergerakanku terhenti dengan tarikan kuat Sakura di tanganku.

"Kau tidak memerlukannya Sasuke." Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas. Jika Itachi tahu aku pasrah begini di hadapan wanita, dia akan menertawakanku. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Ah sial.

Tanpa ku sadari aku sudah berada di dalam mobil, bahkan aku tidak menyadari mobil warna apa yang aku tumpangi ini.

Sakura tersenyum, sebelum mengamil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Apa yang di lakukannya? Sepertinya dia gugup. Apa ini pertama kalinya dia menyertir mobil? Jika iya, nyawaku dalam bahaya.

A-apa ini? Jadi benar jika Sakura baru melakukannya pertama kali? Nyawa kami benar-benar dalam bahaya. Dia mengendari mobil dengan sangat payah. Sesekali aku membelokan stir moilnya. Ini sangat berbahaya. Akhirnya aku menyuruhnya untuk menepi, dan jadilah aku yang memegang kemudi.

"Aku tidak percaya ini kau benar-benar payah Sakura." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Harusnya kau bilang padaku. Pantas saja kau tidak mengendarai mobil jika ke kampus." Napasku masih memburu karena adrenalinku terpacu, aku benar-benar harus berterima lasih padamu Sakura karena kau akan benar-benar merenggut nyawaku.

"Aku tidak akan sepayah itu, jika teruk pengangkut sapi itu menepi sedikit." Dia masih saja bisa mengelak.

"Sudahlah." Akhirnya dia berhenti mengelak dan memilih untuk duduk manis di kursi samping kemudi. Aku tersenyum. Dia lucu sekali.

 _ **Difference**_

Saat kami pulang kerumah, bibi sudah berada di teras dengan sebuah cangkir teh di tangannya. Ia mengangkat cangkir melihatku dan Sakura yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya karena peristiwa tadi.

"Bibi aku tidak tahu jika Sakura tidak bisa mengemudi." Ujarku meliriknya. Dan apa yang dia lakukan? Dia berjongkok sambil mencaburti rumbut dengan brutal, aku meneguk ludahku menyaksikan Sakura mencabuti rumput itu. Aku yakin setengah jam dari sekarang rumput-rumput yang sudah rapih ini akan botak karena ulahnya.

"Apakah dia menyetir?" bibi nampak khawatir setelah mendngarnya.

"Aku mengambil alih kemudinya." Nampak kelegaan yang ku dapat darinya.

"Oh ya bibi, mungkin besok sore aku akan pulang ke Jepang." Lanjutku membuat Sakura bangkit berdiri dan menatapku dengan pandangan horor.

"Apa kau bilang? Bukannya kau akan menghabiskan liburan Semester di sini?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang." Mata ku berkedip beberapa kali menyaksikan ekspresi Sakura. Dia membuka mulutnya dengan mata membulat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut pulang." Sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapannya, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bibi yang ikutan berdiri.

"Aku masih rindu padamu Sakura." Oh aku benar-benar tidak tega pada bibi Mebuki.

"Kenapa bibi tidak ikut bersama kami?" ujarku membuat bibi mebuki terkaget.

"Apakah tidak apa?" suaranya terdengar lirih

"Aku rasa itu tidak jadi sebuah masalah." Perkataan Sakura menjadi final untuk kami pulang ke Jepang bersama bibi Mebuki. Setelahnya aku menghubungi ibuku meminta untuk mengirimiku sedikit uang, ingat uangku habis untuk ongkos taxi sialan itu. Mengingatnya membuatku kesal dan itu artinya aku berhutang sebuah pekerjaan di kantor. Oh Selamat untuk mu kakak, kau akan mendapat sebuah bantuan yang luar biasa.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Balas Review**_

 _ **Uchiha pioo : Terima kasih sudah mampir hehe**_

 _ **Ayuyu : garis takdir akan berpihak padanya kok ayuyu-san hehe, Terima kasih**_

 _ **Gamaichans : Terima kasih hehe**_

 _ **Luca Marvell : ee entahlah, hehe itu akan terjawab di chapter 9 mungkin haha Terima kasih**_

 _ **Prissa armstrong : Terima kasih, dan maaf malah update ngadat :v**_

 _ **Cherryhyuga1 : hahaha semoga saja, Terima kassih**_

 _ **Pinktomato : iya ini SAASUSAKU, Terima kasih**_

 _ **Dark blue dan pink cherry : maaf jika pendek, Terima kasih**_

 _ **EmikoRyuuzaki-chan : ini sudah Terima kasih**_

 _ **Misa safitri3 : hahaha Terima kasih**_

 _ **BackhyunSaranghaeHeni : maaf baru update**_

 _ **: haha iya, mereka tidak akan pisah, Terima kasih**_

 _ **: Terima kasih hehe**_

 _ **Yoktf : ini sudah lanjut, Terima kasih**_

 _ **Hyemi761 : maaf baru update, Terima kasih**_

 _ **Maaf banget para reader, kyori ngadet updatnya, huhu dan Terima kasih jika masih setia menunggu kelanjutan Difference. Dan sepertinya di chapter ini kyori banyak menggunakan kata yang berulan-ulang. Maafkan ketidak sempurnaan kyori huhuhu. Sekali lagi Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Salam Cinta**_

 _ **kyori**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Difference**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala isinya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Difference punya Kyori Kyoya**

 **Rating : M (No Lemon just Sami)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, mungkin crime,**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, JIKA TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA. TINGGAL KLICK BACK SAJA.**

 **SASUSAKU**

Apa ini? Aku memasang wajah datarku menyaksikan 2 orang wanita tengah mengobrol dengan asyiknya tanpa memperdulikan kami. Yah kami. Aku, Sakura, Ayah, dan kak Itachi. Sedangkan yang tengah asyik mengobrol adalah ibu ku dan Bibi Mebuki. Beliau sudah satu minggu berada di Jepang, dan aku bersyukur karena tidak ada tanda-tanda dari nenek sihir yang arogan itu, ah, sebut saja Nyonya Hyuuga. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping kananku, Sakura, ia nampak memasang wajah yang sama denganku, bahkan lebih parah. Mata bulatnya mengamati ibunya, tangannya berada di kedua lututnya bertopang dagu.

"Ahhaha." Tawa mereka begitu mengelegar di pendengaranku, mungkin juga untuk ke tiga orang lainnya yang berada di sekeling meja ruang tengah di rumahku ini. Bibi Mebuki memaksa Sakura untuk ikut dengan kami dan aku pun tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan bosan, wanita memang membingungkan. Terakhir kali aku melihat ibu dan Bibi Mebuki saling melototi satu sama lain, tapi setelahnya mereka menjadi- ahh sudahlah.

Aku berdiri dari duduk ku, lalu melangkah menuju dapur. Sedikit menghela napas, aku membuka lemari es. Hawa dingin segera aku rasakan di sekitar wajahku ketika aku melengokan kepalaku kedalam lemari es besar itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Ibu dan bibi Mikoto akan seakrab itu. Padahal sebelumnya mereka begitu enggan saling menatap, setelah beradu argumen."

Aku mengambil dua buah minuman kaleng dan kembali menutup pintu lemari es. Aku membuka salah satunya sebelum aku menyerahkan pada Sakura, ia nampak menegugnya dengan tergesa hingga membuatnya sedikit tersedak. Tanganku refleks menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Biarkan saja." Ucapku membuka minuman kaleng yang tersisa, dan menenggaknya setengah. Rasa manis bercampur pahit ini dapat mengurangi rasa bingungku. Sakura menuntunku kembali menuju ruang tengah, disana masih saja kedua orang itu bercakap-cakap, dan aku sudah tidak menemukan kak Itachi di tengah-tengah mereka.

Karena tidak ingin mengganggu kedua orang itu aku bertanya pada ayah yang masih bertahan dengan korannya, kemana perginya kak Itachi. Dan ayah hanya mengangkat bahu tanda dia tidak tahu kemana perginya kakak sematawayangku itu.

"Ibu, sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita pulang." Sakura memperingatkan bibi Mebuki dengan menarik-narik lengan wanita duplikatnya itu. Sedangkan Bibi Mebuki hanya menolehkan kepalanya dengan masih mengobrolkan peternakannya.

"Ck, baiklah." Bibi Mebuki segera berdiri dan berjalan mendahului ku serta Sakura menuju ke depan. Wajahnya tersenyum senang setelah berada di halaman depan rumah dan menoleh ke belakangku arah dimana ibu dan ayahku ku berada.

"Memalukan." Lirih Sakura sambil menunduk. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Mungkin karena Bibi Mebuki jarang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang di sana, hingga membuatnya enggan untuk meninggalkan orang yang ngobrol dengannya.

"Bolehkan aku mampir kesini lagi? Tadinya aku hanya penasaran dengan orang tua kekasih anakku yang tampan ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut. Senang bisa mengenalmu Mikoto." Bibbi Mebuki masih tersenyum dengan tangannya yang membuka pintu mobil.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan sangat menantikannya." Ibuku menyahutinya dengan gembira, tentu saja ibu terlihat gembira. Ada seseorang yang membuatnya tertantang dengan argumen-argumennya. Kedua orang itu luar biasa bukan?

"Maafkan kelakuan ibu ku Bibi." Sakura semakin menundukan kepalanya, ibu yang melihat Sakura menunduk mengangkat wajahnya dan merentangkan tangannya guna memeluk Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, justru aku yang berterima kasih. Kau dan ibumu membawa kegembieraan buatku." Ibu tersenyum tulus sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan mengantar mereka." Aku pun mendapat anggukan dari ayah dan ibu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Sakura di habiskan Bibi untuk memuji ibu, yang kata Bibi Mebuki itu luar biasa. Dan yang bisa ku lakukan hanya lah tersenyum untuk menanggapinya. Aku sangat senang Ibu dan juga Ayahku menerima dengan tangan terbuka, tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan di katakan keduanya setelah mengetahu fakta bahwa Bibi Mebuki adalah simpanannya paman Hiyashi, dan Sakura itu anak haramnya. Astaga ini begitu rumit.

Kami telah sampai di apartemen ketika matahari mulai tak terlihat, aku mengantarkan kedua orang berharga itu kedepan pintu. Bibi Mebuki terlebih dahulu memasuki apartemen, beliau bilang ingin segera mandi dengan air hangat dan menyeduh teh, dan tinggallah kami, aku dan Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakukan ibu Sasuke, sampaikan rasa terima kasih ku sekali lagi untuk Bibi." Ujarnya di ujung pintu. Aku mengangguk dan menunduk guna mencium bibirnya sekilas. Bibinya benar-benar lembut. Aku akan meledak jika aku tidak menyudahinya sekarang juga. Sakura tersenyum sesudah jarak diantara kami mereng. Ia berucap hati-hati di jalan sebelum aku berbalik meninggalkannya. Aku mendengar suara pintu tertup.

"IBUUUUU." Itu teriakan Sakur! Apa yang terjadi? segera aku membalikan tubuhku dan membuka pintu apartemen Sakura dengan kencang. Mataku seakan ingin keluar menyaksikan kubangan darah di sekitar tubuh Bibi Mebuki. Tepat di hadapanku seorang perempuan anggun tengah tersenyum membawa sebuah pisau di tangannya. Senyumnya semakin lebar melihat ku menegang.

"Kau melangkar perjanjian Haruno." Wanita angkuh itu menjatuhkan pisaunya. "Kau-Kau seharusnya tidak datang ke Jepang, seharusnya kau tetap tinggal di persembunyianmu. Wanita jalang." Teraknya di hadapan tubuh tak berdaya Bibi Mebuki yang berada di dekapan Sakura yang tengah menangisi ibunya yang sudah sekarat kehabisan darah.

"Kau benar-benar wanita iblis Nyonya Hyuuga." Wanita berharga ketiga dalam hidupku tengah sekarat di hadapanku, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam, aku mengambil phonecellku dan menelphone polisi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Uchiha Bodoh." Wanita itu mengambil phonecell dari genggamanku dan membantingnya dengan mudahnya. Wanita ini akan menerima ganjarannya, aku pastikan itu. Sakura dengan air mata yang berlinang di pelupuk matanya mengambil pisau dapur,dan mengarahkannya pada nyonya Hyuuga itu. Aku memeluknya dari belakang, aku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya Sasuke. Aku akan buat wanita itu sama seprti ibuku. Lepaskan aku." Dia berontak dan pisau tajam itu mengenai tangananku. Oh shit.

"Kau wanita baik-baik Sakura, jangan lakukan itu. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi sama sepertinya." Bentakanku membuatnya tersadar. tubuhnya mulai melemas dan pisau yang dalam genggamannya sudah terjatuh di lantai. Ini adalah hari dimana aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini semua terjadi.

"Ibu... Ibu... IBUUU."

 _ **Difference**_

Kabar meninggalnya Bibi Mebuki tersebar dengan cepat, terlebih lagi sang pembunuh adalah seorang Hyuuga. Paman Hiyashi datang pada acara pemakaman, ia terlihat seperti seorang yang kehilanganan jiwanya. Ia begitu hancur dan terluka. Begitu juga saat aku melihat Sakura, dia terus-terusan memandangi makam ibunya. Wajahnya tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sakuraku seakan ikut mati di tepang orang tak bertangggung jawab.

Ibuku berada di sampingnya dengan deraian air mata, ibuku adalah orang pertama yang kuberi tahu atas meninggalnya Bibi Mebuki, dan ibu tanpa membuang waktu menuju apartemen Sakura, yang saat itu sudah penuh dengan pulihan polisi. Jangan tanyakan kemana perginya sang Nyonya Hyuuga itu, tentu saja wanita busuk itu akan segera membusuk di penjara.

Seusai pemakaman aku membawa Sakura pulang kerumahku, tapi ia menolak. Ia ingin tetap tinggal di apartemen. Sisa-sisa darah masih belum sepenuhnya bersih, bau nya pun masih sangat kental, saat aku membawa masuk kedalam apartemen itu.

"Sasuke, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Wanta 18 tahun yang menyandang sebagai kekasihku itu meringkuk di sofa. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya. Bahunya bergetar, suara tangisnya mulai terdengar.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sakura." Ujarku berjongkok mengelus anak rambutnya yang tergerai. Rambutnya muali kusut.

"Sudah ku bilang. Tinggalkan-Aku-Sendiri." Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Sorot matanya membuatku mengerti ia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Dan aku berdiri mulai berjalan menuju pintu sebelum aku meninggalkannya aku menulis memo di lemari es, disana aku menyertakan nomor phonecell ibuku, aku belum sempat membeli phoncell.

Sudah tiga hari ini dan aku terus saja diam-diam mengunjungi Sakura, dia begitu rapuh, sorot matanya mati. Seprti raga tanpa jiwa. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seprti itu terus menerus. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu tapi apa yang harus ku lakukan? Semuanya sudah ku coba, tapi itu semua tidak membuahkan hasil. Hanya satu yang dia inginkan. Kembalikan ibuku. Dia berucap begitu lirih saat itu. Dan yang benar saja? Mengembalikan seseorang yang sudah diambil nyawanya oleh Tuhan melalui orang keparat itu? Aku bukan Tuhan Sakura.

Sesekali ibu, ayah dan kak Itachi mengunjunginya. Tapi dia tak juga menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa jiwanya hadir kembali. Jiwanya benar-benar sudah mati.

Aku mengelusnya pelan saat ia bersanda pada pundakku.

"Sakura, jangan seperti ini terus-menerus. Bibi Mebuki juga tidak akan tenang melihat anak kesayangannya seperti ini." Dan ucapanku membuatnya seperti tersadar. Bagaikan sebuah mantra, ia tegakan kembali kepalanya dan menatap mata hitamku. Aku tersenyum, akhirnya aku bisa melihat kembali sorot mata hijau yang mampu membuatku terhisap akan ke cantikannya.

"Kau benar. Bagaimanpun juga aku harus terus melanjutkan hidupku. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya, ibu akan sedih jika aku seperti ini."

"Bagus. Mandilah kau bau sekali." Ujarku berpura-pura menjepit hidungku. Dia hanya sedikit tertawa dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Tuhan aku bersyukur

Selagi Sakura mandi aku akan memesan makanan untuknya, selama tiga hari ini dia hanya makan mie instan, dan itu tidak baik untuknya. Pesananku datang lebih cepat dari yang ku perkirakan, dan juga Sakura sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk kecil di kepala pinknya. Ia mendatangiku yang tengah sibuk mengambil mangkuk, ia tidak membantuku yang di lakukannya hanyala memandangiku. Setelah mengambil mangkuk aku mengajaknya duduk di sofa untuk makan malam bersama.

"Kali ini apa yang kau pesan?" ujarnya melihatku menuang sup iga kedalam mangkuk dan untung saja ibuku membawakan nasi untuk Sakura. "Wow sup iga sapi." Ia menyendok sup kedalam mulutnya dan aku memukul pelan tangannya menggunakan sendokku.

"Sepertinya nona Haruno melupakan sesuatu." Dia hanya menampakkan giginya dan menaruh kembali sendoknya, aku pun melakukan hal sama dengannya. Dengan segera ia melipat tangan dan memejamkan mata. Bagaimanapun juga dia merupakan seorang yang tidak melupakan Tuhannya, yah untuk kali ini sih tidak. Seusai berdoa ia menyuapkan kembali sup iga dan juga nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Humm, ini sangat enak." Matanya berkaca-kaca " Waktu kecil ibu kerap sekali memasaknya untukku." Air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Sepertinya aku salah memesan.

 _ **Difference**_

Perkuliahan kembali berjalan dengan sangat baik, dan waktu terus berjalan. Sakuraku kembali mendapatkan keceriaan, walaupun masih sesekali aku melihatnya menangis diam-diam di tengah malam. Sejak peristiwa itu, aku di ijikan ibu untuk tinggal bersamanya, dan itu sedikit menguntungkan buatku. Aku bisa bercinta dengannya. Aku menyeringai mengingatnya.

"Jangan menampakkan seringaimu Tuan." Suara Sakura membawaku tersadar. "Pasti kau berpikir mengenai hal-hal jorok." Katanya sambil membalikkan buku tebal yang di belinya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku bertopang dagu mengamatinya.

"Yah, kau benar. Dan bagaimana jika kita melakukannya disini." mata bulatnya menatapku dengan liar. Oh ayolah. Telunjuk Sakura membawa wajahkuku mendekatinya.

 _Pletakkk_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku menyentak sambil mengusap jidatku yang memerah akibat sentilannya.

" _Shuut_ Uchiha pelankan suaramu." Penjaga perpustakaan memperingatkan ku kala ia melewati sket demi sket perpustakaan besar ini dengan wajah garanganya dan aku hanya memasang wajah datar ku.

"Menyentilmu." Ucap Sakura mengemasi bukunya dan menyeretku keluar dari dalam perpustakaan.

Di pintu perpustakaan aku bertemu dengan Naruto, ia menyerahkan undangan padaku sambil melirik Sakura tidak suka.

"Datanglah, dan kau boleh membawanya, atau membawa Hinata." Setelah mengatakannya ia pergi begitu saja dari hadapan kami.

"Aku akan membawamu"

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Balas review :**_

 _ **Hima-chan : ini sudah update, Terima kasih dan maaf lemonnya tidak ada.**_

 _ **Uchiha pioo : Terima kasih hehe**_

 _ **BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni : Terima kasih, iya sasusaku kok hehe**_

 _ **Ayuyu : hahaha dia nggak akan pergi semudah itu ayuyu-san, Terima kasih**_

 _ **Misa safitri3 : maaf untuk chapter kemain yang pendek dan Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Dikapurnamasari90 : maaf dan Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Drack blue and pink cherry : maafakan kyori senpai, ini gegara tangan kyori kena kater, maaf dan Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Mantika mochi : maafkan Kyori, dan Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Luca Marvell : iya sasu gak akan sama hina kok senpai, Teima kasih.**_

 _ **Yoktf : ini sudah lanjut, Terima kasih.**_

 _ **: Teima kasih.**_

 **Terima kasih para senpai dan para readers yang masih setia nunggu-nunggu ni ff ini, dan maafkan kyori, ceritanya tidak begitu panjang, karena efek terkena kater masih terasa nyeri dan pegal, ini benar-benar mengganggu saya. Terima kasih semuanya. Arigato, gomawo, maturnuhun. See yaa**

 **Salam Cinta**

 **kyori**


	9. Chapter 9

**Difference**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala isinya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Difference punya Kyori Kyoya**

 **Rating : M (No Lemon just Sami)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, mungkin crime,**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, JIKA TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA. TINGGAL KLICK BACK SAJA.**

 **PENDEK -_- MOHON MAAF**

 **SASUSAKU**

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau mempunyai gaun?" ucapku sambil mengamatinya yang sedang berkaca pada almari. Ia nampak memutar bola matanya kesal, lalu meletakkan gaun yang ke 5 pada tumpukan gaun sebelumnya. Mengamati almari kembali. Apa Sakura akan mengeluarkan semua gaun yang ia punya untuk acara yang menurutku tidak begitu penting itu? Bahkan ia tidak pernah mengenakan gaun pada kencan-kencan kami.

"Aku ini tetaplah seorang perempuan." Ujarnya melihat-lihat kembali gaun-gaun yang ia punya.

"Coba yang di sebalah kiri." Aku menunjuk gaun berwarna hijau tosca. Gaun itu akan cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Ia pun mengambilnya lalu memasangkannya pada tubuhnya.

"Tidak buruk." Komentarnya membuatku tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau juga bersiap-siap tuan muda." Ia mendorongku keluar dari kamar, mau tidak mau aku juga harus bersiap-siap untuk acara pertunanganan sahabtku.

Jam 7 malam aku dan Sakura berangkat, acara akan di mulai sebentar lagi dan kami baru sampai di lobi hotel. Salahkan saja Sakura yang harus mengurus ini dan itu terlebih dahulu. Tapi pada akhirnya aku tidak menyesal karena penampilan Sakura melebihi orang-orang yang bertamu di pesta pertunangan Naruto ini. Sedikit menyeret Sakura akhirnya kami sampai juga pada tempat dimana akan berlangsungnya acara tersebut. Aku sempat melihat Hinata di ujung pintu, ia tidak menampakan ekspresinya. Aku merasa kasihan padanya.

Aku megalihkan pandangan ketika suara dentingan gelas di pukul pelan seorang yang ku kenal ia adalah ayah Naruto. Namikaze Minato. Aku tahu apa yang akan di ucapkannya jadi sebaiknya aku tidak perlu mendengarkannya. Aku memilih untuk mengambil dua buah gelas minuman berwarna merah dan choklat untuk Sakura, aku tidak mau dia minum alkohol lebih muda dariku. Pertama kali aku minum akohol saat usiaku menginjak umur 19 tahun. Jadi aku tidak akn membiarkannya.

Tepuk tangan mulai terdengar ketika kedua pasangan itu saling mengenakan cincin di jari manis mereka. Aku tidak tahu Naruto bisa memasang wajah bahagia seperti itu, padahal Hinata tidak melepaskan tatapan membunuhnya di balik tumpukan gelas-gelas cantik itu. Aku menenguk setengah isi dari gelas yang ku pegang saat Hinata menghampiri kami. Ia tersenyum meremehkan dan aku mulai tidak menyukai ini.

"Jadi benar kalian menjalin hubungan?" dia bertanya dengan suara lantang membuat orang-orang mengalihkan pandangan pada kami. "Aku tidak mengira bahwa S-E-P-U-P-Uku akan mengambil pasanganku?" ha pasangan? Apa dia terbentur batu sebelum datang kemari. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, aku menyeret Sakura ke samping tubuhku. Dia menunduk dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hinata?" sedikit tersulut emosi aku meninggikan nada bicaraku.

"Bahkan kau membelanya?" dia mendecih "Aku akan membongkar rahasia sebuah keluaraga yang terhormat." Ia berkeliling dengan gaya anggunnya yang membuatku ingin muntah detik itu juga. Aku mengamati Naruto yang memasang wajah penasaran dengan apa yang akan di ucapkan selanjutnya oleh Hinata. Mungkin bukan hanya Naruto saja namun orang-orang yang berada disekitar ruangan ini. Kau harus membayar karena telah menghancurkan pesta pertunangan kekasihmu sendiri Hinata.

"Hinata, hentikan!" suara Sakura terdengar lirih. Kemungkinan besar ia tahu apa yang akan di ucapkan saoudaranya tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak mau rahasia ini terungkap... Adikku?" mataku membulat mendengarnya. Hinata benar-benar sudah gila. Aku mengamati orang-orang yang semakin keras berbisik-bisik. Dan itu sangat mengganggu ku atau mungkin Sakura.

"Apa maksud mu nona Hyuuga?" seseorang bertanya padanya. Hinata mulai menyeringai, ia mengambil Sakura yang bersembunyi di balik tubuhku.

"Dia adalah anak ayahku!" perkataan Hinata semakin membuat orang-orang penasaran dengan maksud Hinata barusan. Semua orang tahu bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah anak tunggul keluarga terhormat itu, jadi pantas saja jika puluhan orang sangat penasaran dengan kebenaran mengenai keluarga terpandang tersebut. Aku mengusap wajahku dengan kasar. Aku sudah tahu jika Hinata mengetahui status Sakura, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Hinata akan membongkar rahasia keluarganya sendiri di depan umum begini. Terlebih adanya para wartawan yang hadir.

"Hinata hentikan!" Naruto ikut menyelah. Apa naruto tahu status Sakura hingga ia merasa kasihan terhadap Sakura yang sudah terpojok seperti ini? " Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Seorang pecundang membela anak haram. Heh lucu sekali." Hinata benar-benar di luar kendali sekarang. Bahkan Naruto yang di cintainya pun dianggapnya pecundang, wow.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang jelas jangan permalukan dirimu sendiri." Naruto tersulut emosi juga ternyata. "Apa kau sangat tersiksa dengan pertunanganku? Apa kau sangat terluka karena Sasuke lebih memilih adikmu? Kau menginginkan kami berdua?! Aku mencintaimu Hinata, tapi aku lebih mencintai keluargaku. Dan aku akan mencoba menerima Karin." Ia menoleh pada sosok Karin yang berdiri di belakangnya. Oei oei oei, ini acara pertunangan bukan acara buka-buka rahasia. Ya ampun.

"Iya benar. Aku sangat terluka, aku tidak rela kau bertunangan dengan wanita brengsek itu. Dan kau. Kau tidak pantas dengan Sasuke. Kau tidak pantas untuk bahagia, kau tidak pantas masuk kedalam kehidupanku!" sambil menangis ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. "Dan aku baru tahu jika saham terbesar di perusahaan ayah bukanlah sahamku. Ini tidak adil buatku. Ayahku lebih menyayangi anak haramnya dari pada anak sahnya sendi-"

 _PLAKKKK_

Semua orang menyaksikannya. Seorang Hyuuga Hiashi menampar putrinya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu ia datang dari arah mana tapi yang jelas itu mengejutkan semua orang yang berada disini.

"Putri ayah tidak akan mempermalukan keluarganya sendiri." Ucap paman Hiyashi dengan marahnya. Semua orang nampak menahan napas, tak terkecuali aku.

"Hinata benar. Aku tidak berhak untuk bahagia, aku tidak layak untuk masuk keluarga terpandang seperti Hyuuga. Aku hanyalah diriku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal di lahirkan dari seorang simpanan." Mata hijau Sakura berkaca-kaca, dia menangis. Aku menghampirinya dan berniat untuk memeluknya namun yang ku dapat adalah sebuah penolakan yang semakin membuat nyeri didadaku. Ia memundurkan langkahnya dan kemudian berlari menuju pintu.

"Sakura/Sakura!" Teriakanku dan paman Hiyashi bersamaan. Kami menyusul Sakura yang telah hilang di balik pintu besar itu. Kami berpisah untuk mencari Sakura, yang kuharap dia tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang bisa membahayakan dirinya. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku mencarinya sambil terus berlari. Dan aku tidak menemukan Sakura di sekitar hotel. Mungkin aku akan mencarinya di apartemen. Yah apartemen.

Aku berbalik arah, dimana mobil ku terparkir dengan puluhan atau ratusan mobil mewah. Aku memasuki mobil dengan tergesa dan menginjak pedal gas kencang-kencang. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan keselamatanku ketika spedometerku menginjak angka 200 km/jam , yang ada dalam kepalaku hanyalah Sakura-Sakura-Sakura dan Sakura.

Setiba di apartemen aku mendobrak pintu dengan kasar, aku mencarinya kesegala ruang dan aku tidak menemukan siapapun di sini. Hyuuga Hinata kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini.

 _ **Difference**_

Semuanya kacau. Semua berantakan. Yah, ayah dan ibu sudah mendengar berita tentang Sakura. Dan apa tanggapan mereka? Mereka hanya diam tak berkutik. Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan tapi mereka sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membuka mulut dan menyampaikan isi pikiran mereka. Dan saat mereka mengetahui bahwa aku terlebih dahulu mengetahui rahasia terbesar itu, mereka hanya menghela napas dan meninggalkan ku di ruang tengan seorang diri.

Tentang Sakura, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan jejaknya. Aku kehilangannya. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk mencari kembali Sakura. Aku berpikir apa Sakura kembali ke New Zealand? Sebaiknya aku periksa bandara.

Tiba dibandara aku dibuat frustasi, karena tidak ada seorang yang bernama Haruno Sakura terbang ke New Zealand, bahkan aku sempat membuat keributan di bandara. Sakura dimana kau sebenarnya?

Aku terus mencari Sakura, bahkan sampai tengah malam aku masih mencarinya, aku pernah bertanya pada paman Hiashi, apa Sakura atau bibi Mebuki mempunyai saodara. Tapi jawaban paman Hiashi membuatku semakin sedih. Pernah sewaktu-waktu Itachi memberiku saran, dia bilang lebih baik laporkan pada polisi. Dia itu bodoh atau apa? Sakura tidak di culik, tapi dia melarikan diri.

Mendatangi Hinata pun tidak ada gunanya, dia malah semakin membuatku marah. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Hari-hariku terasa benar-benar membosankan tanpamu Sakura. Keluarlah dari tempat persembunyianmu.

Aku memandangi langit gelap dan dalam diam aku memohon pada Tuhan agar Sakura segera kembali kedalam dekapanku. Aku sadar ibuku mengawasiku beberapa hari ini, bahkan beliau ikut merasakan keresahanku.

"Sasuke, tidurlah. Malam sudah semakin larut." Ibu menghampiriku di balkon kamar, ia membelai wajahku. "Kau harus meneruskan hidupmu. Sakura akan kembali padamu. Ibu sangat percaya itu. Karna dia mencintaimu, sayang." Mata hitam ibu menatapku penuh kasih.

"Apa ibu tidak mempermasalahkan status Sakura?" aku memejamkan mata menikmati belaian ibu dipipiku.

"Cinta lebih berharga dari pada sekedar ststus sayang." Mendengar jawaban ibu membuatku kembali membuka mataku. Ibu tersenyum dan itu membuatku ikut tersenyum. "Melihatmu berjuang mati-matian untuk mencari Sakura seorang diri, ibu sadar beta berharga dan betapa kau mencintainya." Ibu mengecup pelan keningku dan beranjak. Sebelum beliau benar-benar pergi aku bertanya satu hal bukan bertanya, melainkan meminta satu permintaan padanya.

"Ibu, jika Sakura kembali dalam pelukanku maukah ibu merestui kami?" ibu nampak terperajat mendengar permintaanku. Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah?" sambungku.

"Ayahmu akan ibu bereskan." Ibu menjulurkan lidah sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku hanya dapat menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, melihat kelakukannya. Ibu ingat lah umur.

Dan hari-hariku lalui tanpa Sakura pun segera kumulai. Sesekali aku mendatangi apartemennya, berharap dia membukakan pintu dengan memasang senyum di wajah manisnya, tapi harapanku hanyalah sekedar harapan. Setiap kali aku mengunjungi apartemen ini hanyalah sebuah kesunyian yang kudapat. Aku Merindukan mu Sakura.

Ranjang tempat kita memedu kasih selalu ku bersihkan, aku juga tidak lupa menganti seprainya, kadang aku melakukan _permainan solo_ karena merindukanmu. Aku akan benar-benar gila jika kau tidak kembali padaku Haruno Sakura.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Sebelumnya kyori minta maaf untuk chpter ini dan untuk chapter-chapter belakang-belakang ini sangat pendek. Mohon maaf readers.**_

 _ **Balasana Review :**_

 _ **Uchiha pioo : Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa karena mereka melanggar perjanjian yang sebelumnya di sepakati oleh ibu sakura, yaitu bahwa ibu sakura di larang untuk berkunjung di jepang. Terima kasih**_

 _ **Younghe Lee : sudah di lanjut hehe Terima kasih**_

 _ **Silent readers xD : Masalah naru disini tidak terlalu saya kuak, karena menurut saya tidak begituberpengaruh, Terima kasih**_

 _ **Ayuyu : haha mereka memang datang berdua, Terima kasih**_

 _ **Shasha : pertanyaan nyeselnya hiashi, tentu saja menyesal, saya bingung mau jawab yang mana hahaha Terima kasih**_

 _ **Luca Marvell : maaf persidangan ibu hinata tidak saya tampilkan, hinata jones hahaha. Terima kasih**_

 _ **Nikechaann : hai juga Nike-san, salam kenal, kenapa tidak berani review? Saya sudah jinak kok hehe, Terima kasih sudah mampir**_

 _ **Prissa Armstrong : penderitaan Sakura bertambah di chapter ini, dan soal typo, maafkan saya, Teima kasih**_

 _ **Sa'adah337 : Terima kasih**_

 _ **BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni : hohoho sakura sudah terlalu sabar kok, Terima kasih**_

 _ **Lightflower22 : naruto itu mencintai hinata tapi, karena desakan dari keluarganya, dan dia lebih mementingkan harga diri keluarganya jadi lah naru memilih karin. Terima kasih**_

 _ **: haha Teima kasih**_

 _ **Yoktf : sasu tidak balik kok Terima kasih**_

 _ **Leedidah : haha maaf kurang panjang ya, karena ini ffn sudah hampir klimaks jadi saya buat nya pendek, dan Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Yuup sekian dari kyori, kurang nya mohon maaf sangat para readers, seperti yang kyori bilang bahwa ini cerita mendekati klimaks, mungkin di chapter 10 ini sudah selesai, jadi mohon maaf dan terima kasih untuk dukungannya.**_

 _ **Salam cinta**_

 _ **kyori**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Difference**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala isinya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Difference punya Kyori Kyoya**

 **Rating : M (No Lemon just Sami)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, mungkin crime,**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, JIKA TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA. TINGGAL KLICK BACK SAJA.**

 **SASUSAKU**

Matahari baru saja menampakkan sinarnya, ketika aku membuka tirai temapat praktekku. Sudah dua tahun berlalu setelah kepergian Sakura dari hidupku. Selama dua tahun ini aku tidak berhenti untuk mencarinya, Konoha bukan tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi. Konoha begitu luas, walau pun tidak seluas Tokyo, dan itu membuatku kesulitan untuk menemukan seseorang di kota ini. Bukan hanya Konoha, aku juga meminta bantuan Ino, sahabat Sakura di New Zealand. Dia begitu marah mengetahui menghilangnya Sakura. Tidak usah bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mendapat bantuan itu dari Ino, aku memanfaatkan ayah kekasihnya. Aku bersyukur ini sangat membantuku

Aku berhasil membuka tempat praktek di dekat kantor ayah, dan terkadang aku juga menghadiri rapat disana. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mau membuat ayahku bangkrut gara-gara Itachi. Aku tidak percaya dia tidak bisa menghandel semuanya, dasar tidak berguna.

Baru saja aku ingin memeriksa Rocxi, seekor anjing yang kurawat 2 hari ini, dia di anatar kemari oleh pemiliknya setelah mengalami patah tulang akibat kakinya tersangkut di selokan.

"Apa Rocxi ku akan baik-baik saja?" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu klinik.

"Ya dia akan baik-baik saja." Ujarku. Tiba-tiba ada seorang yang membuka pintu klinikku dengan sangat kasar dan itu membuatku dan pemilik Rocxi atau sebut saja Hana terkaget karenanya. Seorang pria berambut merah darah dengan wajah pucatnya menggendong seekor anjing yang terkulai lemah.

"Tolong Shiro!"

Segera aku mengambilnya dari gendongannya dan segera memeriksanay dengan teliti, aku selalu kasihan melihat hewan-hewan seperti ini.

"Apa Shiro tidak apa-apa?"

"Sebelumnya, dia makan apa?" tanyaku memasang jarum inpus di kaki bagian depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku meninggalkannya bersama adik dan sepupuku di hotel. Apa dia akan mati?" wajahnya semakin panik.

"Telat sedikit saja dia tidak akan selamat." Aku mengusap anjing berbadan pendek tersebut, ngomong-ngomong soal pendek, apakah dia bertambah tinggi atau masih saja pendek ya? Aku menghela napas sejenak.

"Jika samapi Shiro mati, aku pastikan mereka juga mati." Sebelah alisku terangkat. Aku memilih diam dan mengambil catatan beresta sebuah bulpoin dari dalam laci. Kemudian menulis beberapa hal penting di sana.

"Maaf nama anda?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ah, namaku Sabaku Gaara. Aku tidak begitu mengetahui tempat ini. Aku berasal dari Suna." Aku menganggukan kepala dan kembali menulis

"Sebaiknya Shiro tinggal disini. Mungkin dalam dua hari ini dia akan pulih." Aku menyerahkan kertas itu padanya, dan di sambut dengan senyum olehnya. Aku kembali ke sisi Rocxi, melepas perban di kakinya. Lukanya sudah kering, dan tinggal perbaiki tulangnya yang patah.

"Ah, maaf dok, apa kita pernah berjumpa sebelumnya?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada orang yang masih setia di samping anjing berbulu hitam itu. Nama anjing itu Shiro tapi kenapa dia memberi nama anjingnya Shiro? Apa sebaiknya di berinama Kuro saja? Aneh.

"Aku rasa baru kali ini." Aku kembali menyibukkan diri dengan Rocxi. Hana sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu dan dia tidak pamit padaku, ah perempuan merepotkan. Sama merepotkan dengan Itachi. Pasangan yang menjengkelkan. Sekedar info saja Hana adalah kekasih Itachi, sudah satu tahun ini mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan itu membuatku sedikit iri.

"Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, tapi dimana- _drreeett drreeet drreeet_ ah sebentar." Dan aku sudah tidak peduli pada percakapannya di telphone dengan seseorang, mungkin kekasihnya atau istrinya. Sepertinya pria bernama Gaara itu sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga. Aku mengangkat bahu dan kembali memperban kaki Rocxi.

 _ **Difference**_

Aku tidak percaya, waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Aku menutup klinikku dan mungkin pulang kerumah, sudah satu minggu aku tidak berkunjung ke apartemen, karena akhir-akhir ini aku begitu sibuk mengurus klinik dan tentu saja perusahaan ayah.

Sebelum aku masuk ke dalam mobil, sebuah mobil merah berhenti di depanku. Sang pemilik mobil keluar dan berlari kecil-kecil menghampiriku.

"Bagimana Shiro?"

"Dia sudah membaik, kau tenang saja." Dia menghela napas lega. Aku menyukai orang sepertinya. Dia namapak memperlakukan anjing dengan baik.

"Aku berharap dia akan segera pulih. Karena aku tidak akan lama di Konoha." Ia tersenyum. Wajahnya memang tidak menunjukan seperti orang yang ramah, tapi ternyata berbanding terbailik dengan sifatnya.

"Mau mampir ke kafe sebentar?" aku menawarkannya untuk singah di kafe seberang jalan. Kafe itu terkenal dengan kopinya yang sangat nikmat. Jadi apa salahnya mengajak pemilik _pasien_ ku untuk sedikit ngobrol dengannya.

Ia menyetujuinya dan kami pun berjalan sambil sesekali berbincang mengenai Shiro. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa dia akan mendirikan anak cabang perusahaannya di Konoha.

"Konoha sejuk tidak sepanas Suna. Pantas saja adik ku tidak mau kembali ke Suna." Aku hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya. "Oh ya, sepupuku pernah tinggal di sini, tapi karena sebuah kejadian yang menurutnya memalukan jadi ia memilih kabur meninggalkan kekasihnya ke Suna. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkannya dan setiap kali aku bertanya apa yang terjadi dia selalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan baik." Kalimatnya barusan membuatku terdiam seribu bahasa. Sakura.

"Oh ya ampun aku baru mengingatnya." Ia membulatkan matanya, nampak terkejut seperti mengingat sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu. "Ka-kau yang berada di layar phoncell sepupuku. A-a-apa jangan-jangan kau kekasihnya?"

"Sakura? " benarkan itu Sakura? Lelaki berambut merah itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Oh ya ampun, aku senang akhirnya aku menemukan petunjuk dimana Sakura berada`. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi aku menyeret Gaara untuk menunjukan dimana Sakura saat ini berada. Iapun tidak keberatan. Aku dibawanya menuju sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengagumi hotel tersebut. Aku menuju kamar yang di maksud Gaara. Tapi sesampainya aku di kamar itu aku tidak menemukan Sakura disana, yang ada hanyalah seorang bocah mungkin sekitar 10 tahun tengah bermain dengan sebuah tab berwarna putih.

"Dimana Sakura?" Gaara bertanya padanya, mungkin dia adik yang dimaksudnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia pergi dengan terburu-buru." Dia masih bermain dengan tabnya dan tidak peduli dengan keberadaan aku dan Gaara.

Gaara mengambil phonecellnya dan menghubungi seseorang, aku harap dia adalah Sakura. Raut wajah Gaara terlihat kesal, sambil mengumpan dia melihat layar phoncellnya dan memperlihatkannya padaku. GPS. Aku tahu itu dimana, dan aku mulai mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Gaara juga mengikutiku, namun sebelum kami benar-benar meninggalkan hotel berkalas itu, Gaara kembali kedalam. Apa lagi sekarang.

Beberapa menit aku menunggunya akhirnya dia keluar dengan menyeret adiknya. Sang adik nampak memasang wajah tidak suka, ya aku sendiripun tidak akan suka jika di seret seperti itu oleh Itachi. Tidak ada kata _"tunggu sebentar"_ kami segera bergegas menuju tempat dimana Sakura berada. Tidak memerlukan banyak waktu untuk sampai di sana, hanya memerlukan waktu 15 menit saja,

Aku keluar dari mobil dan menelusuri ratusan batu nisan itu, aku melihatnya. Ya aku melihatnya. Seorang perempuan tengah berjongkok memandangi sebuah batu nisan dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Rambut yang dulu panjang kini hanya tinggalah sebatas bahu, tubuh yang dulu kecil kini lebih terlihat berisi, aku senang melihatnya gemukan. Aku masih saja memandanginya dari jarak 500 m, dan tidak berani untuk sekedar menyapa atau bahkan lebih mendekat padanya.

Ia berbalik dan mendapatiku dengan tubuh kaku. Aku menahan napas.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sasuke." Aku tersenyum menyaksikan Sakura ku kini tumbuh dengan sempurna. Dia tidak nampak layu, atau pun rapuh. Yang kulihat kini justru sebaliknya. Perlahan aku mendekatinya dan tanpa ku duga ia memeluku erat. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku merindukan bungaku. Aku merindukan Sakuraku. Penantianku selama 2 tahun ini tidak lah sia-sia, dan apa yang di bilang ibu bahwa Sakura mencintaiku maka ia akan kembali padaku, itu bukan lah sebuah bualan. Ibu memang benar.

Aku memeluknya sama eratnya dengan yang ia lakukan padaku,

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya masih memelukku, dan aku pun tidak ada niatan untuk melepas pelukannya. Aku menganggukan kepa mengerti, bahkan dengan cara memeluknya pun sudah terlihat bahwa dia sunggu merindukan ku. Aku berharap pelukanku dapat berbicara bahwa aku tidak kalah merindukannya. Bahkan hanipr mati karena merindukannya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab padaku." Aku bisa merasakan bahwa saat ini ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Akan ku jelaskan semuanya padamu." Kami melepas pelukan dan saling berpandangan.

"Apa yang ku bilang, kita hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk jika mengikutinya." Kami serentak memandang sosok bocah 10 tahun dengan wajah yang sangat bad mood memelototi Gaara.

"Tapi setidaknya kita tahu bahwa kakak sepupu kita ini akan bahagia Sasori."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Gaara nampak membuang muka, keudian menjitak kepala merah bata adiknya tersebut, dan yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah tertawa.

Satu kata. Manis.

 _ **Difference**_

Ketika aku membawa Sakura kerumah, ibu tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia menangis sambi memeluk Sakura, ibu juga tidak berhenti mengucap syukur atas kembalinya Sakura dalam kehidupanku. Soal ayah, beliau sudah setuju untuk menyetujui hubunganku dengan Sakura sekalipun Sakura merupakan anak haram. Beribu terima kasih aku ucapkan untuk ibuku tercinta karena telah berhasil membujuk ayahku. Tapi itu semua harus ku bayar dengan bekerja di perusahaan ayah, dan aku juga harus sesegera mungkin mendapatkan gelar S2ku. Aku tidak akan puas hanya sebagai bawahan jika aku bekerja di perusahan beliau.

Sakura menceritakan alasannya kenapa dia meninggalkan Konoha dan memilih tinggal di Suna, ia hanya tidak mau membuat malu ayahnya. Dia juga sudah belajar banyak tentang dunia bisnis, tak lupa campur tangan Gaara yang sangat penting menunjang kesuksesannya. Aku yakin dia juga sudah siap untuk memegang saham terbesar di Hyuuga. Aku bangga padanya.

Aku baru ingat satu hal. Gaara adalah adik sepupu Sakura, tapi mengapa paman Hiashi bilang bahwa Sakura tidak memilik saudara satupun dari pihak ibunya? Apa paman Hiashi berbohong padaku?

"Sakura, Gaara adalah adik sepupumu benar-?" ia menganggukan kepala sambil menyesap teh hangat yang di suguhkan ibu beberapa saat lalu." Lalu mengapa ayahmu tidak mengatakan itu padaku? Dia bilang, kau tidak memiliki satu saudarapun?" ia meletakan cangkir dengan pelan.

"Ayah memang tidak tahu, yang tahu mengenai Gaara hanyalah aku dan Ibuku. Bibiku- adik dari ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkan Sasori, dan ayahnya meninggal belum lama ini. Ayah sama sekali tidak mengetahui keluarga besarku." Cicitnya panjang lebar. Setelah itu ia menanyakan keadaan kakaknya, Hinata. Aku memberitahunya bahwa Hinata tidak sedang berada di jepang, ia memilih mengurus perusahannya di Hongkong. Mungkin karena rasa malu yang telah ia perbuat, jadi ia memilih untuk tinggal di sana satu tahun ini. Aku juga menceritakan bagaimana kondisi perusahaan ayahnya setelah Sakura meninggalkan Konoha. Dan ternyata dia sudah tahu.

"Aku disini, hanya ingin menaikan lagi Saham yang telah jatuh itu." Ucapnya percaya diri. Tentu saja ia percaya diri dia mempunyai saham di Hyuuga dan di tambah saham di perusahan Gaara, aku tidak akan menyangka dia akan berhasil melebihku.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengejar gelar dokter hewanku." Ia tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

Tuhan aku benar-benar bersyukur atas apa yang Kau beri padaku, kau berikan aku seorang Haruno Sakura yang tidak pernah patah semangat. Aku benar-benar bahagia karenanya. Berhubung ada saudara Sakura disini, aku memeranikan diri menarik sebuah kotak dari saku celanaku yang telah ku beli satu tahun yang lalu. Aku berharap benda ini muat dijari manisnya.

"Sakura," aku berlutut dihadapannya dan menyodorkan kotak beludru itu padanya. "Aku tidak tahu ini muat atau tidak di jari manismu, yang jelas mau kah kau menerimanya dan menjadi pendampingku?"

Ia nampak terkejut dengan apa yang kuucapkan, namun sedetik kemudia ia tersenyum dan " Ya." Satu kalimat itu membuatku terbang keawan-awan.

Aku melirik ibu dan ayahku, kemudian Gaara dan Sasor, mereka ikut tersenyum melihat kami. Akhirnya hidupku tidak akan mengenaskan lagi. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingnya, menjaganya, mencintainya. Selalu.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Maaf jika endingnya tidak begitu menarik, ini disebabkan karena tekanan tugas kuliah saya yang semakin menggunung karena tidak juga di kerjakan haha jang contoh saya ya para readers. Btw-btw busway perasaan kyori, kyori sudah selesai deh dengan para HL, tapi kenapa saya masih di flame? Heran saya.**_

 _ **Balasan Review :**_

 _ **Cheraya : sudah fin, akhirnya hehe. Terima kasih**_

 _ **Jamurlumutan : salam kenal jamurlumutan-san hehe dia bersembunyi di bawah batu haha. Terima kasih sebelumnya**_

 _ **Uchiha pioo : chapter ini sudah selesai Pioo-san. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini.**_

 _ **Kyori is bitcchhhh : saya rasa itu sudah saya klarifikasi, anda me-review di chapter 1, di chapter 2 dan 3 sudah saya jelaskan dan saya juga sudah minta maaf pada HL secara tertulis. Dan terima kasih untuk kata-kata kotor anda mengenai ffn saya, jika anda bilang ffn saya ini sampah, bagaimana ffn anda? Saya rasa anda terlalu berlebihan. Para HL meminta untuk menghapus tag-an Hnya. Saya sudah menghapusnya. Dan anda meminta saya untuk berhenti menulis? Itu sudah sangat jelas saya tidak akan melakukannya. Terima kasih. Dan juga terima kasih telah menggunakan nama saya di kolong review, sepertinya anda nge-fans sama saya.*di lempar golok. Haha.**_

 _ **Guest: Terima kasih**_

 _ **Mynameislove : saya hanya bisa berharap anda taobat dengan perkataan anda. H disini sebenarnya tidaklah jahat, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya yang sudah di ubun-ubun ketika melihat SS. Anda bilang bahwa saya adalah A...dan B..., bagaimana dengan anda? Anda juga menyuruh saya mati di neraka? Mati hidup dan surga nerakanya seseorang tidak ditentukan oleh sebuah FFN. Jadi sebaiknya anda yang bertaobat sebelum nyawa anda yang melayang terlebih dahulu. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Hitsugaya55 : sudah**_

 _ **Luca Marvell : disini baru di jelasin kemana dan berapa lama sakura perginya. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Prissa Armstrong : Terima kasih**_

 _ **Bluesweetpink : maaf jika sangat kilat, dan Terima kasih**_

 _ **Caesarpuspita : Terima kasih**_

 _ **Nikechaann : sepolos apa nikechaan? Meragukan tapi haha. Terima kasih ya**_

 _ **yOktf :udah kangen sasunya yoktf-san. Terima kasih**_

 _ **: iya tak masalah hehe Terima kasih ya,**_

 _ **hyemi761 : amin, Terima kasih**_

 _ **: yup betul, Terima kasih ai-san**_

 _ **.129357 :maafkan Saya gilang-san. Dan terima kasih telah menyampaikan rasa kecewa anda.**_

 _ **Deepsi : haha saya tidak tahu kaliman anda yang paling bawah dee-san. Terima kasih**_

 _ **Lightflower22 : sudah selesai. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Akhirnya kyori selesai dengan FFn multichapter ini, semoga cepat atau lambat kyori dapat segera menulis ffn kembali.**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk pihak-pihak yang selalu mendukung kyori dan yang memberikan flame pada kyori.**_

 _ **Sayonara**_

 _ **Salam cinta**_

 _ **Kyori Kyoya.**_


End file.
